


Нить

by erlander



Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe, Don't copy on another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tarsus IV, Teenagers, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: Человек на Вулкане был совершенно чужеродным элементом, Спок знал это как никто другой
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Зима 2020: тексты G-PG-13 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618141
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	Нить

**Author's Note:**

> рано или поздно любой треккер пишет про Тарсус, так что — штампы вместо сюжета, канцеляриты вместо авторского стиля, тягомотина вместо всего остального, альтернативный Вулкан и вулканцы вместо матчасти, ООС по умолчанию, автор жаждет прощения и пощады

Все началось со слухов.

Спок, разумеется, не мог не заметить общее… оживление… если так это можно назвать. Среди одноклассников оно было более сдержанным, но младшие классы были заметно взбудоражены. После окончания стандартного учебного цикла его одноклассники, не обращая внимания на Спока (что было уже само по себе примечательно), выбирались из учебных сфер и собирались вместе, склонив друг к другу головы. В коридорах во время перемен все чаще встречались группы тихо, но торопливо переговаривающихся подростков и даже детей, едва прошедших кахс-ван. Во время приёмов пищи в столовой Первой Гимназии Западного Шик’ара громкость разговора повысилась приблизительно на двадцать три процента, что заметно превышало громкость общения в самый оживленный предэкзаменационный период.

Нельзя отрицать, что Споку было… любопытно. Он свыкся с тем, что неофициальные школьные новости он узнавал последним. Впрочем, тех, что он считал достойными внимания, было крайне мало. Большую часть времени его не интересовало, кто и по какой причине разорвал помолвку, но было досадно, если мимо него проходили сведения о приглашенных лекторах из других звёздных систем. Впрочем, со временем он привык следить за расписанием самостоятельно, регулярно проверяя несколько информационных ресурсов. В целом, другие вулканцы были ему не нужны.

Таким образом, заранее об этой ситуации Спок вряд ли узнал бы что-нибудь, если бы не Т’Принг. Ровно раз в десять дней они принимали пищу в столовой вместе. Т’Принг подсаживалась к нему за край стола, который он занимал в одиночку уже на протяжении одиннадцати целых четырех десятых лет, и они обедали в почти полной тишине, формально отдавая дань их помолвке.

В этот раз их молчание было особенно заметно на фоне возросшего гула. Т’Принг время от времени поднимала взгляд от тарелки, испытующе глядя ему в лицо. Спок старательно поддерживал нейтральное выражение. Он предполагал, что Т’Принг желала, чтобы он спросил у неё о происходящем, чтобы вдоволь помучить его ожиданием. Спок, однако, не собирался доставлять ей такого удовольствия, и поэтому сосредоточился на пище.

Наконец она не выдержала.

— Ты в курсе неофициальной информации, циркулирующей по Гимназии?

Если он ответит нет, то он вновь признается в своей слабости, своём остракизме. Если ответит да, то солжет и не узнает о том, что происходит.

— Я слышал отдельные обрывки данных, — сдержанно ответил Спок. Это на самом деле было так. Из шёпотков тут и там он знал, что речь шла о некоем «нём»; он знал, что «он» имеет какое-то отношение к Гимназии; он знал, что вскоре им предстоит встреча с «ним».

Фактически, он не знал ничего.

Т’Принг поняла это. Её острые черты на мгновение осветились превосходством. Несколько минут она демонстративно уделила своей еде, вдумчиво пережевывая рагу. Затем, решив, что со Спока хватит, она заговорила вновь.

— Ходит… информация. О том, что в скором времени в нашей Гимназии появится переведенный ученик. — Она произнесла эти слова с едва уловимым намёком на брезгливое любопытство.

Оно должно было быть поистине велико, если она стала обсуждать эту тему с ним.

Спок обдумал её слова. Информация была достойна внимания, но явно не стоила того возбуждения, которое охватило его сверстников. Это должен быть кто-то известный. Возможно, сын дипломата?

— Известно о причине его перевода? — спросил он.

Т’Принг слегка нахмурилась. Видимо, то, что он не выказал эмоциональной реакции, её не удовлетворило.

— Нет. Ему подготовили общежитие.

На этом моменте Спок слегка приподнял брови. Общежитие — одна из самых старых построек Гимназии. В прежние времена довольно большое количество молодых вулканцев пользовались общими комнатами, покидая клановые земли и стремясь, с одобрения семьи, в столицу за лучшим образованием. Тем не менее, с развитием технологий и перехода на практически полное компьютерное обучение качество начального и среднего образования выровнялось примерно до одного уровня. В смене места жительства ради учебы отпала нужда, и общежитие не использовалось уже несколько поколений. Тем не менее, из уважения к исторической постройке её не стали реформировать под рабочие помещения, а сохранили в практически первозданном виде. Кроме того, основательность постройки позволяла монументальному строению превратиться в надежное укрытие на случай экологической катастрофы. Сейчас же, в мирное время, помещения время от времени занимали участники научных конференций и приглашенные лекторы.

Судя по всему, едва ли не впервые за два с лишним столетия там появится постоянный жилец.

Т’Принг продолжила:

— Имеется информация, что он инопланетянин.

Кажется, теперь Спок полностью понимал ажиотаж вокруг переведенного ученика. Он с трудом удержал прежнее выражение лица. На Вулкане крайне низок уровень инопланетных поселенцев, ввиду как климата, так и общего вулканского консерватизма. Практически вся официальная документация и общение принципиально велись на вулканском языке, за крайне редкими исключениями. Ради инопланетян вулканцы переходили на стандарт, владея им так же свободно, как и вулканским, однако даже с использованием универсального переводчика иноземцы почти не имели возможности интегрирвоваться в общество, если учитывать невысокий уровень нужды вулканцев в общении за пределом своего социального круга.

И учитывая это, концепция «ученика по обмену» хотя и озадачивала, но была по-настоящему интригующей.

— Известна раса этого ученика?

— Пока нет, — отозвалась Т’Принг. — В общежитии видели Солека.

Это имя было знакомо Споку благодаря его отцу. Солек был уполномоченным по правам граждан Федерации при её Представительстве в Ши’каре. Действительно, было логично предположить, что новый ученик — представитель иной расы.

Больше Т’Принг не добавила ничего. Возможно, она ожидала, что у Спока, как у сына члена дипломатического корпуса, есть дополнительная информация. Однако Сарек в данный момент отсутствовал на планете, который месяц содействуя урегулированию ситуации на Тарсусе IV. Он физически не мог быть в курсе сложившейся ситуации.

Спекулировать дальнейшими предположениями, обладая такой скудной информацией, было нелогично. Остаток обеда они провели в молчании.

* * *

На четвёртый день после разговора чужак прибыл в Гимназию.

Спок не застал этот момент. Судя по всему, не он один. Чужак опоздал — скорее всего, из-за встречи с главой гимназии или одним из менторов — и прибыл в класс в середине первого из четырех обязательных учебных циклов. Его одноклассники слышали, как некто прошёл к свободной академической сфере и с коротким промедлением запустил программу. Голос был мужским. Под конец учебного цикла сфера оказалась пуста, так как незадолго до перерыва чужака забрал медицинский работник, что только разожгло вулканское любопытство.

Все это Спок услышал, опять же, из чужих разговоров. На этот раз остаться в стороне было невозможно — буквально все бросали быстрые взгляды по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть в коридоре чужака, и делились друг с другом подробностями. На периферии зрения Спок уловил невероятное: на пути в уборную ему попалась группа детей, чей темп ходьбы балансировал на грани бега. Вероятно, им не терпелось отыскать, где чужак проводит перерыв. Это было нелогично. Рано или поздно ученик вернётся в классную комнату, и так или иначе они с ним встретятся.

Спок помедлил в коридоре несколько лишних мгновений, как и другие вулканцы потакая своему любопытству, затем вернулся в класс, наслаждаясь отсутствием привычных попыток задеть его. Это… освежало.

Следующий учебный цикл он провел успешно, несмотря на некоторую рассеянность. Впрочем, сравнивая под конец цикла свой процент правильных ответов с результатами одноклассников, Спок остался удовлетворен. Судя по всему, его одноклассники были отвлечены ещё сильнее, чем он.

Он вышел из класса и направился к столовой. Перерыв между вторым и третьим циклом традиционно был больше, поскольку это время отводилось под единственный в течение учебного дня приём пищи.

Спок вошёл в монументальный зал с высоким потолком, устремленным ввысь, и слегка замедлил шаг на пути к раздаточному столу. Его взгляд шарил по лицам, стремясь найти чужака. Сидящие за столами вулканцы отвечали ему похожими напряженными взглядами, вглядываясь в толпу в поисках инопланетянина. Но его нигде не было видно.

Спок наполнил поднос едой и двинулся к своему месту. Никто не обращал на него внимания. Никогда ещё он не чувствовал себя настолько свободным.

Он опустился за стол, ещё раз оглядел зал и приступил к пище, время от времени бросая взгляды вокруг. Всё вибрировало от еле сдерживаемой энергии. Ученики не прекратили обсуждения, однако перешли на шепот, приглушенный, но звенящий. Спок силился разобрать в гуле новую информацию, однако не преуспел в этом.

Через несколько минут, когда почти все вулканцы заняли свои привычные места, дверь приоткрылась, и в проходе показались две фигуры: одна в стандартном буро-коричневом, а другая в ослепительно-белом одеянии.

Шестьсот тридцать два ученика Гимназии одновременно замолчали и обратили свое пристальное внимание на чужака, стоящего рядом с ментором.

Это был гуманоид мужского пола приблизительно четырнадцати стандартных лет со светлыми, собранными в хвост волосами. Его кожа имела розоватый оттенок, как и его губы, а его глаза с сужеными зрачками были почти прозрачными. Он был высок для своего возраста, и вдобавок очень худ.

Через один удар сердца Спок осознал, что это был _человек._

Невозможно. Невозможно. Этого не может быть, подумал он отстраненно. Спок не мог точно сказать, что именно его так ошарашило. Человеческие черты имеют значительно меньшее отличий от вулканских, если сравнивать с другими расами Федерации, но внешний вид инопланетянина все равно потрясал.

Человек обвел взглядом зал. На его заостренном лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Его ледяному бесстрастию сейчас мог позавидовать любой присутствующий здесь вулканец.

В тишине он прикрыл за собой дверь и двинулся вслед за ментором к раздаточному столу, поправляя сумку на плече. Спок запоздало осознал, что белоснежными его рубашка и брюки показались только на контрасте с вулканской темной формой. На самом деле его одежда была скорее серовато-бежевого цвета, однако его вид все равно был вызывающим.

У раздаточного стола ментор — Т’Аран — остановилась и негромко произнесла на стандарте, обращаясь к чужаку:

— Согласно списку твоих аллергий тебе не рекомендуется употреблять ничего, что содержит в себе та’нсе. В затруднительной ситуации обращайся за консультацией к Сораху. — Она кивнула на медработника, который застыл, сцепив руки за спиной, недалеко от них. В ответ на её слова он согласно склонил голову.

Реакцию чужака со спины было не разобрать. Спок услышал короткое «благодарю вас», после чего Т’Аран, тихо ответив что-то, направилась к выходу, одаривая учеников нечитаемыми взглядами. Все как один опустили головы в попытке не выдать эмоциональную заинтересованность.

Спок тоже опустил глаза вниз, уставившись в тарелку и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Через несколько секунд он не выдержал и бросил осторожный взгляд вбок.

Человек, сжимая поднос, медленно шёл вдоль представленного ряда блюд. Разнообразие было скудным, поскольку наслаждаться пищей, единственная цель которой являлось насыщение тела, нелогично. Человек постоял ещё немного, затем вернулся на пару шагов назад и начал накладывать на тарелку тушеные овощи.

Спок тоже остановил сегодня свой выбор на них. Он почувствовал, что от этого его сердце нелогично ёкнуло, и он отвёл взгляд.

В неестественной тишине шаги чужака были слышны как никогда отчётливо. Он отличался от них даже шагом. Вулкацы предпочитали легкую обувь с тонкой подошвой, сейчас же плиты зала звенели от каблука туфель человека. Спок не глядя чувствовал, что тот идёт в его сторону, и бездумно сжал палочки в руке. Шаг замедлялся и наконец совершенно затих. Человек опустился за свободный столик на двоих в поле зрения Спока.

Спок постарался сдержать острую вспышку разочарования.

Человек опустил свой поднос на поверхность, скинул с плеча ремень сумки, устраивая её на свободном стуле, и сел. Его столик находился в пятне солнечного света, лившегося из узких окон под потолком, и когда человек выпрямился, его волосы вспыхнули тёмным золотом.

Кто-то позади Спока шумно выдохнул, и человек поднял взгляд. Синева его глаз была такой пронзительной, что когда человек скользнул по нему взглядом, Спок почувствовал, что его уши потеплели. Он замер, ожидая от человека реакции.

Но тот, задержавшись на нём взглядом на долю секунды, отвернулся. Его лицо по-прежнему было совершенно непроницаемым.

Землянин принялся за еду, и вулканцы, словно выпав из оцепенения, вернулись к своей пище, переговариваясь тихо-тихо, на грани со вздохом.

Когда Спок приподнял руку, движением расправляя ткань на локте, он понял, что его ладонь, сжимающая палочки, едва заметно дрожала.

* * *

В обед к человеку никто не подошёл.

Это было неудивительно. Несмотря на горящее любопытство, редкий вулканец станет действовать, если есть вероятность эмоциональной скомпроментированности. Спок мог бы поспорить, что каждый до единого вулканец сейчас был в зоне риска. Ко всему прочему никто, не из них не хотел потерять равновесие в присутствии чужака. Это вопрос чести вулканского пути.

После обеда все вернулись в классы. За несколько минут до начала учебного цикла Спок влез в реестр учеников, желая узнать имя чужака. Судя по задержке загрузки страницы, половина Гимназии думала в сходном ключе — когда уже Спок начал гадать, не обрушится ли сервер Гимназии от такого внезапного шквала запросов, страница наконец открылась. Среди витеиватых спиралей вулканского языка острые буквы стандарта выделялись так же резко, как и сам человек среди вулканцев.

Спок открыл файл.

 **Имя:** Джаспер Сэмюэл Каллен  
 **Дата рождения:** 2233.05  
 **Место рождения** : город Ксенос, Денёб VII, колония Земли  
 **Раса:** человек

Согласно короткой биографической справке, Каллену действительно было четырнадцать лет, и он был переселенцем с Земли в первом поколении, чья семья погибла при пожаре четыре года назад. Он несколько раз выигрывал академические гранты и премии, пока в конце концов Вулкан не предложил ему стипендию в Гимназии, отметив на конференции его доклад, посвященный сравнению философии Сурака с ключевыми философскими течениями Земли. Брови Спока взлетели вверх, когда он дошёл до баллов его IQ. Мало кто мог в этом возрасте соответствовать вулканским стандартам, но Каллен, судя по всему, был более чем способным на это. В данный момент Каллена распределили на девятый курс из четырнадцати. Сам Спок учился на два курса старше.

Больше он ничего не успел узнать — пришло время третьего учебного цикла. Хотя Спок постарался всецело сосредоточиться на поставленных перед ним задачах, но крошечная частичка его разума лихорадочно обрабатывала новую информацию.

Новый ученик — человек. Спок не мог предсказать, как к нему отнесутся вулканцы, но вполне вероятно, что так же, как и ко всем… «отличающимся». Его будут задевать, чтобы понять, что он из себя представляет. Его будут испытывать, чтобы жадно наблюдать, с какой живостью чувства будут менять инопланетное лицо. Его будут оскорблять, чтобы показать, что он не такой как все. Что ему нет места здесь. Что он всегда был, есть и будет другим.

Логично сделать такой вывод. На основе эмпирического опыта Спока. На основе эмпирического опыта его матери. На основе их боли.

Спок тихо вздохнул. Он хотел бы предложить человеку свою помощь, свою… компанию. Но он не был уверен, что это будет разумно. Быть может, он ошибался в своих выводах, и вулканцы отнесутся к нему более благосклонно, отдавая дань философии IDIC. В конце концов, человек не претендует на то, чтобы быть полноправным вулканцем. В таком случае попытка протекционизма Спока может только навредить ему.

Его сердце болезненно ёкнуло в боку. Да и что он за защитник, если он едва может постоять за себя.

С окончанием чётвертого цикла Спок, не торопясь, строго контролируя себя, выбрался из учебной сферы и вышел к монументальной лестнице, ведущей к выходу. Холл был переполнен и звенел шепотками. Спок украдкой огляделся, высматривая светлую фигуру, но её нигде не было видно, пока он не догадался, подсмотрев за сверстниками, взглянуть вверх.

Человек стоял на втором этаже, опираясь на перила, и рассматривал школьников неестественно-светлыми глазами. Его лицо было непроницаемо, взгляд остро метался от лиц к дверям внизу и по сторонам. Спок смотрел на него до тех пор, пока человек наконец не выпрямился и не зашагал прочь, сворачивая за угол.

Должно быть, он направился в общежитие, подумал Спок. Из здания Гимназии можно было попасть в общежитие либо извне, либо по узкому крытому переходу на пятом этаже. Интересно, когда это человек успел так хорошо узнать планировку здания. Ознакомиться с планом строения было логично, — но люди таковыми не были.

Джаспер Каллен, подумал Спок, крайне любопытный человек.

* * *

Дома его встретил негромкий гул головизора. В зале никого не было, но дверь на веранду была открыта. Спок всегда находил странной человеческую потребность в «фоновом шуме».

— Спок, — Аманда обернулась, оторвавшись от зрелища пылающего заката. Её глаза сияли.

— Здравствуй, мама, — Спок наклонился, позволив матери поцеловать себя в лоб.

Она ещё раз оглянулась на величественную панораму, залитую алым.

— Закаты на Вулкане никогда не перестают меня поражать, — Спок согласно кивнул.

Они без лишних слов проследовали на кухню и принялись за приготовления к ужину. Спок коротко ответил на её вопросы про свой учебный день и замолчал, не зная, как рассказать про нового ученика. Но ему было просто необходимо поговорить об этом.

— Сегодня, — он замялся и бросил на маму взгляд. Она, улыбаясь, подняла брови, выражая заинтересованность, — к нам перевели инопланетного ученика.

— Продолжай, — мягко ободрила его она, не прерывая готовку.

— Он — человек.

Её руки замерли над недорезанным салатом. Она медленно вытерла руки полотенцем и обернулась к Споку. Под её ищущим взглядом он не знал, куда деть руки.

Аманда мягко забрала из его руки нож, отодвинула ближайший стул и села, утягивая его за собой. Она накрыла его руку своей, и Спок почувствовал эхо её разума: «я с тобой».

— Расскажешь?

Спок рассказал — все, что посчитал достойным внимания. Под конец он, колеблясь, осторожно высказал свои сомнения по поводу того, что ему делать.

Аманда тихонько постукивала пальцем другой руки по столу, размышляя.

— Я бы хотела посоветовать тебе подружиться с ним, — тихо сказала она, — но я не могу. Я думаю, что сейчас ему нужно пространство для адаптации. Но ты можешь быть рядом и подхватить его, если будет нужно.

Спок склонил голову.

— Подхватить? — медленно повторил он. — Ты полагаешь, что он… упадёт?

— Скорее, оступится. Рано или поздно это случается со всеми, особенно в совершенно новой культуре.

Это он мог понять.

— Я буду не единственный, — сказал он, — кто будет рядом с ним.

Аманда мягко улыбнулась.

— Я знаю, милый, — произнесла она. — Но разница в намерении.

Она не стала уточнять, и он не стал развивать тему тоже. Он знал, что вулканцы будут стоять, глядя с безжалостно-научным интересом на то, как человек будет пытаться подняться. Повести себя по-другому — значит, свернуть с проторенной дороги вулканского пути. Спок остро чувствовал нелогичную несправедливость этого, но он не знал, что он мог сделать кроме того, как подчиниться укладу.

* * *

Человек исправно приходил на занятия, без всякой системности меняя стиль и расцветки одежды. Длинные волосы, завязанные в хвост, выбивались из небрежной прически, и светлые пряди прилипали ко лбу. На перерывах он загадочно исчезал в недрах Гимназии, и даже полные энтузиазма младшеклассники не могли его найти, что породило среди детей своеобразную игру. К началу цикла он появлялся без опозданий, оставляя после себя еще больше слухов, чем прежде. После занятий человек неизменно отделялся от толпы и следовал наверх к переходу в общежитие, а на обеде занимал тот же столик, что и в первый раз, и ел, иногда даже не снимая громоздкие наушники, из которых доносились резкие звуки музыки.

Он ни к кому не подходил, не пытался завязать разговор и демонстрировал скудный спектр эмоций, опровергая слухи о земной вульгарности и неспособности контролировать себя. Спок позволял себе внутри тихую радость, глядя на то, что человека не трогают.

Пока не осознал, что этого человека вулканцы посчитали _бракованным._

* * *

Спустя неделю после прибытия человек, если так можно было выразиться, «примелькался». Его все ещё окружал ореол жгучего любопытства, но теперь вулканцам стало скучно просто смотреть.

Это был обеденный перерыв, когда Спок услышал нехарактерно громкий голос:

— Смотрите-ка, кто пришёл.

Спок чуть вздрогнул и поднял взгляд. Обычно такими словами встречали его.

Но в этот раз внимание было не на нём. От дверей быстрым шагом двигалась фигура, догоняя Спока у раздаточного стола. Человек, как обычно, ничем не показал, что он услышал. Скорее всего, он просто не понял вулканскую речь.

Спок отложил черпак и размеренным шагом двинулся к своему столу, оставляя человека за спиной. Спустя минуту тот опустился на своё место и принялся есть, держа в одной руке вилку, а в другой ПАДД.

— У него манеры варвара, — произнес тот же голос по-вулкански.

На этот раз Спок узнал его. Это был Скенлик, одногодка Стонна и Т’Принг.

— Полагаю, вернее будет сказать «человеческие», — отозвался голос его наречённой, Т’Кел.

Человек замер и поднял взгляд от ПАДДа. Он сидел к Споку в профиль, и тот видел, как его глаза безошибочно нашли столик говоривших. Мгновение он смотрел на них, затем вернулся к своей пище.

— Ты безусловно права, — согласился Скенлик.

Они продолжили пространную и нарочито «абстрактную» дискуссию на тему корреляции манер и интеллектуального развития. Это звучало так напыщенно, что Спок уткнулся взглядом в свой бульон, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. От неловкости за своих сокурсников гудело в ушах.

Внезапно раздался резкий скрип ножек стула по плитам, и Спок вскинулся. Человек поднялся и твёрдым шагом проследовал в сторону Скенлика, сжимая в руках поднос. Все вокруг замерли.

Но человек, дойдя до них, совершенно проигнорировал их и, не замедлившись, прошёл дальше, относя поднос и пустую тарелку к окошку. После этого человек проследовал к выходу, не удостоив никого даже взглядом.

Разочарование вулканцев можно было почувствовать на ощупь.

* * *

После занятий Спок зашёл в библиотеку Гимназии и уделил 1.68 часа работе промежуточного контроля по астрофизике. После этого он воспользовался общественным транспортом, чтобы добраться до центра города, где находился обширный магазин инопланетной еды. Раз в неделю Спок закупался там по составленному матерью списку, избавляя её от нужды лишний раз находиться под палящими вулканскими светилами.

Внутри прохладного помещения Спок, не останавливаясь, прошёл андорианские и бетазедские секции, следуя прямо к терранскому отделу. Завернув за угол, Спок резко остановился.

Перед полками с банками и коробками ярких расцветок, отличающими человеческую еду, застыла знакомая фигура. Человек сидел на корточках, пристально, со сложным выражением лица глядя на нижнюю полку с крупами. Его узнаваемые волосы рассыпались по плечам, выцветшие под вулканскими солнцами в ослепительно-золотой цвет. Но даже под каскадом волос было видно, как остро на спине выделялись лопатки. За две недели он так и не избавился от болезненной худобы. Впрочем, с горечью подумал Спок, суровая вулканская кухня, почти полностью лишенная белка, не способствовала здоровому рациону человека. Он знал это, прекрасно осведомленный о батарее витаминов в маминой аптечке.

Спок неуверенно шагнул вперёд, не зная, что делать. Его нога неловко шаркнула лёгкой подошвой по матовому полу. Человек резко вскинулся, как будто собираясь защищаться, и Спок замер, попав под прицел цепкого взгляда. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, затем Спок сделал медленный шаг вперёд, поворачиваясь к полке. Он положил в сумку для покупок пару пачек молочного улуна, делая вид, что всецело поглощен своим занятием. После этого он, стараясь не делать резких движений, шагнул за спину человека, украдкой бросая взгляд в его сторону. Тот сидел в той же позе, судорожно сжимая в руке консервную банку, и следил за действиями Спока уголками глаз. Все то время, пока Спок искал продукты из списка, человек так и не пошевелился. Казалось, что он замер, подбираясь, как ле-матья перед смертельным рывком, и следил за ним цепким, оценивающим взглядом, от которого у Спока по спине бежали мурашки. Когда он нашёл все, что нужно в этом ряду, Спок медленно двинулся вбок, чтобы пройти в соседний отдел со свежими фруктами и овощами, тоже терранскими. Уходя, он в последний момент бросил взгляд через плечо и увидел, что человек, открыто повернувший голову в его сторону, смотрел на него уже по-другому, почти задумчиво.

Только выйдя из его поля зрения, Спок позволил себе выдохнуть, часто и сухо сглатывая. Колени были подозрительно нетвердыми.

* * *

Эпизоды наподобие того, что произошёл со Скенликом, стали повторяться. Это пока не происходило в открытую, но Спок по опыту знал, что так не продлится долго.

Никогда он не был настолько расстроен, что оказался прав.

Споку особенно было жаль, что детям человек, похоже, нравился. Они всегда с откровенным любопытством смотрели на его принты на футболках и прислушивались к его музыке, оживлённым шёпотом обсуждая её. Если бы не отношение старших, они бы наверняка забрасывали человека вопросами каждую свободную минуту.

Но старшие… старшие ученики восприняли человека как новое развлечение, не допуская и мысли о том, чтобы поставить его на одну ступень с вулканцами.

«Это логично», — тихо цедили они. — «Люди физически слабее, их интеллект ниже, их контроль слабее. Они лживы, они жестоки, у них нет чести. Каждый должен знать своё место».

Спок, подробно изучавший земные мировые войны, знал, к чему ведут такие выводы, и потому молча смыкал челюсти и шёл прочь, ускоряясь в шаге чуть больше необходимого. На него — по счастливому стечению обстоятельств — внимания больше не обращали.

Теперь ведь был кто-то гораздо интереснее него.

* * *

Это случилось на обеденном перерыве в начале четвертой недели человека в Гимназии. Спок пил чай, попутно размышляя над одной из тринадцати Задач Тысячелетия, старательно пытаясь игнорировать Стонна, который «рассуждал вслух». Вчера Т’Принг обедала со Споком, и после таких дней Стонн всегда усиливал свои нападки на Спока. Но сейчас травля Спока была не в моде, и Стонн переключил своё внимание на ущербность человечества в целом.

Дверь раскрылась, и в зал вошёл человек. Не задерживаясь, он прошёл к раздаточному столу. Его присутствие подстегнуло монолог в новое русло, тем более что вулканцы открыли новое удовольствие в том, чтобы, не таясь, произносить оскорбления прямо в присутствии их объекта, который не понимает язык.

— Взять хотя бы экземпляр, который находится прямо у нас перед глазами, — Стонн качнул головой в его сторону, чувствуя, что внимание окружающих к нему возрастает. — Непропорциональное строение тела, легкие кости, мышцы едва ли развиты. Его руки не выглядят способными на подъём хотя бы десять фунтов веса. Кроме того, его кожа не может выдержать прямого воздействия ультрафиолета в течение хоть какого-либо значительного числа времени, что делает его слабее даже не прошедшего _кахс-ван_ ребёнка.

Человек стоял спиной ко всему залу, выбирая, чем пообедать сегодня. Казалось, что он совсем глух к окружающему миру, но Спок, наблюдающий за ним, смутно, каким-то инстинктом почувствовал смену его настроения.

Стонн, тем временем, продолжал:

— …вероятно, это был акт милосердия со стороны руководства, что ещё раз подчеркивает превосходство вулканского народа. Это единственно логично…

Человек двинулся в сторону своего столика. Его взгляд был расфокусированным и смотрел как будто сквозь пространство.

— …однако, на мой взгляд, вкладывать ресурсы в _бесполезное отребье_ …

Что произошло дальше, не понял никто. Что-то мелькнуло, раздался грохот, и в следующую секунду вокруг стало очень-очень тихо.

Спок судорожно вздохнул.

Человек стоял за спиной у Стонна, захватив его горло локтём. Вторая рука землянина замерла, держа кончик палочки для еды очень близко у его широко распахнутого глаза.

Человек склонился к острому уху и негромко произнёс:

— На твоём месте, — он навис на ним, открывая себе вид на напряженно зеленеющее лицо, и нежно двинул рукой, подцепляя кончиком палочки третье веко и отодвигая его, — я бы не заканчивал эту фразу.

Его голос был хриплым, и он говорил _по-вулкански._

Стонн не шевелился, даже, кажется, не дышал, и человек спокойным голосом продолжил:

— Ещё на твоём месте я бы никогда не недооценивал соперника. Это, — он цокнул языком, — _нелогично._ Кроме того, как недавно заметил твой дружок, манеры действительно коррелируют с интеллектом. Тебя мама не учила, что невежливо говорить о ком-то в его присутствии, или ты просто от природы тупой? Обсуждать кого-то за его спиной — это хамство.

Он склонился ниже и вбок, скользя подбородком по виску и практически задевая губами кончик уха. Стонн отчаянно скашивал глаза на кончик палочки, пытаясь не упускать угрозу из виду.

— Я таких как ты, — человек теперь практически шипел, — таких недоразвитых придурков, как ты… таких ущербных расистов, как ты… знаешь, что я с ними делал? Что с ними делал такой слабак, как я?

Спок не хотел знать. _Спок боялся узнать._

Но вместо ответа человек разжал ладонь, роняя палочку, и резко вдавил пальцы, безошибочно метя в точки для мелдинга.

Стонн выгнулся дугой и закричал, и через мгновение человек выпустил его, отчего Стонн неуклюже завалился на пол. Лицо же человека было серым, и он выглядел так, будто его тошнило. Он резко отшатнулся, покачнувшись на ногах, и стремительно зашагал к выходу под судорожные вздохи Стонна, по лицу которого градом катились слёзы.

Человека никто не посмел остановить.

* * *

Об инциденте руководство Гимназии так и не узнало. С точки зрения вулканской логики, заявить о нём должны были либо Стонн, либо сам человек. Но из них никто не посчитал нужным это сделать. Более того, никто из них о произошедшем не заговаривал — человек по понятным причинам отсутствия собеседников, а Стонн…

На следующий день он в школу не пришёл. Но даже вернувшись на занятия, он был бледен и будто бы боялся лишний раз раскрыть рот. Поэтому о том, что именно Стонн увидел в контактном переносе от человека, приходилось только догадываться. Догадки ходили страшные. Младшекурсники рассказывали друг другу нелогичные байки, ссылаясь на мифологию, к которой еще не научились в полной мере относиться критически. Старшекурсники же считали, что человек психически ненормален, и его больная психика повредила Стонна. Человека сторонились, опасаясь даже его прикосновения.

Спок… на Спока перенесли часть этого страха. Ему припомнили и сломанный Скету нос, и несколько эмоциональных вспышек в детстве. Из ущербного полукровки он превратился в _потенциально опасного_ полукровку. И всё же с ним вели себя хоть и осторожно, но спокойно — они все-таки знали, что последние семь лет Спок вёл себя цивилизованно и не давал повода для тревоги. Но теперь они подозревали, что в нем, метафорически говоря, спит вулкан, способный извергнуться в любую минуту. Логичнее и безопаснее не провоцировать его.

И Спока это устраивало как никогда раньше. Если бы только… если бы не отношение вулканцев к человеку. Внутренне он каждый раз содрогался, стоило ему только услышать то, что о нем говорили.

Он сам — конечно, он не мог одобрить поведение человека. Но какой-то своей нелогичной, иррациональной, человеческой частью он мог — нет, не _понять_ его, скорее — принять. Принять, что у него есть причины поступать так, как он поступал, опасаться и защищать себя.

Человек был одинок, в чужом мире, и каждое его действие напоминало том, насколько он иноземен этому миру.

Спок знал это чувство и потому испытывал нелогичное, но страстное желание сделать для него хоть что-нибудь, но он не знал что.

Всё чаще Спок обращался к медитации, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, но у него не получалось. Единственное, что по-настоящему успокаивало его, — это теплая материнская рука, гладящая его по голове. Когда Спок садился в позу для самого глубокого уровня медитации, его мать всегда подходила и тихонько приглаживала его волосы, думая, что Спок об этом не узнает, будучи далеко от своего тела. Но он всегда чувствовал, не мог не чувствовать, и никогда не стремился избавить ее от заблуждения.

Хотя иногда ему казалось, что его мать догадывается, что он знает о ее секрете. Но они никогда об этом не говорили.

* * *

Через шесть недель после прибытия человека Сарек сообщил, что он возвращается домой.

Мама светилась от счастья, готовясь встречать его. Спок же, целиком поглощенный мыслями о человеке, не нашел в себе желания присоединиться к ее радости. Их противоречия с отцом, которые обострились как раз перед его командировкой, скорее всего, будут подниматься вновь и вновь. Спок послушно следовал по тому пути, который указал ему его отец, и прилагал к этому все усилия, но, по мнению Спока, это не значило, что он не имеет права на мнение, отличное от отцовского. Они всё чаще расходились в трактовках некоторых аспектов философского учения Сурака. Сарек считал, что это в нем говорит нелогичная человеческая кровь. Спок считал, что в нем говорят его собственные убеждения.

Но в основном корень противоречий заключался в том, что Сарек хотел, чтобы он стал, как он сам, дипломатом. Спок, не чувствующий в себе ни наклонностей, ни желания, резко возражал ему, чего Сарек категорически не желал слышать. Перед командировкой они расстались, так и не аннулировав взаимный бойкот, несмотря на все усилия расстроенной матери, награждающей укоризненными взглядами и мужа, и сына.

Спок вошел в кухню, намереваясь выпить чаю, и приподнял бровь, увидев масштаб приготовлений. По кухне будто бы прошелся смерч.

— Спок, не хочешь помочь мне? — окликнула его мама, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони. — Твой отец скоро будет.

— Не хочу, — честно ответил Спок. — Но помогу.

Аманда вздохнула и придвинула к нему тарелку с недоделанным салатом.

— Вы двое, — проворчала она сердито, — самые упрямые бараны, которые только рождались во Вселенной.

— Ты заблуждаешься, — ответил Спок ровно. — Ни я, ни отец не относимся к роду парнокопытных.

— Да неужели, — фыркнула она и поставила противень с пирогом в духовку. После этого она выпрямилась и серьезно взглянула ему в глаза, — Один упрямится признаться, что он любит, а другой упрямится признать, что его любят.

Она секунду помолчала, а потом добавила:

— И наоборот тоже.

— Любовь нелогична, — произнес Спок, сухо сглатывая, и уставился в пол, не в силах произнести это матери в глаза.

Раздались легкие шаги, и на его щеку опустилась теплая рука.

— О, Спок, — мягко сказала Аманда. Глядя на не поднимающего глаза сына, она склонила голову набок. — Если я скажу, что любовь — самая логичная вещь на свете, ты мне, наверное, не поверишь?

Спок вскинул голову и безмолвно открыл рот, но, не найдя слов, закрыл.

— Нет ничего более логичного, чем любить и заботиться о своих детях, Спок. Каждое живое существо в этой Вселенной имеет этот инстинкт.

— Не каждое, — пробормотал Спок, думая о животных, пожирающих своих детенышей. — И кроме того, любовь к супругу не…

Аманда издала странный звук, и Спок только через секунду понял, что это был сдавленный смешок.

— Милый, — её рука скользнула выше, ероша его волосы. Обычно Спок пытался уклониться от подобного прикосновения, но сейчас он подался ближе, закрывая глаза. — Если ты думаешь, что твой отец… _Проклятье!_

В этот момент соус, тихо готовящийся на медленном огне, попытался сбежать, и Аманда бросилась к плите.

Спок тихо вздохнул, пытаясь усилием воли подавить разочарование. В груди тихо гасла нелепая надежда на то, что мама, словно в детстве, развеет все его сомнения и страхи. Он должен быть рад, что ему не придётся ещё раз выслушивать от матери то, что их с отцом брак _логичен._ Он не был уверен, что отреагировал бы на это разумно.

* * *

Сарек прибыл без опозданий. К этому моменту все катастрофы на кухне удалось подавить в зачатке, и стол был накрыт с умеренной торжественностью.

Спок задержался с своей комнате на несколько минут, не желая видеть, с каким равнодушием отец осадит мамину радость. Но когда он вышел, его родители стояли на пороге неподвижно и безмолвно, соединив пальцы в вулканском поцелуе. При виде Спока они, мгновение помедлив, разорвали его.

— Спок, — произнес его отец степенно.

— Живи долго и процветай, отец, — подавив вспышку удивления, ответил он. Он не ожидал, что Сарек первым прервет их бойкот. Что бы могло сподвигнуть его на это?

Впрочем… Его отец выглядел непривычно измотанным и, кажется, исхудавшим. Сарек поднял сумку с вещами и проследовал к лестнице, чтобы переодеться. Мама последовала за ним, и Спок опустился на диван, размышляя.

Он знал, что миссия на Тарсусе была тяжелой, но видеть живое этому подтверждение было… странно. Отец в любых ситуациях оставался хладнокровен и не показывал ни тени напряжения, однако его нынешнее состояние вызывало смутное беспокойство.

Каковы же были масштабы трагедии, если взрослый и уравновешенный дипломат-вулканец, который не был там в момент непосредственного кризиса и всего лишь разбирался с последствиями, по возвращении выглядел на пятнадцать лет старше?

* * *

Сарек спустился только через сорок минут. Ужин проходил в как бы приглушенный обстановке. Спок кратко рассказал о удовлетворительном прогрессе своих занятий и замолчал, Аманда негромко, но с плохо скрытым весельем пересказывала эпизоды из будней лингвистического центра. Сарек не раскрывал рта до самого десерта.

Он в сухих выражениях описал все те меры по координации работы дипмиссий, в которых он оказал содействие.

— Там были вулканцы во время кризиса? — тихо спросила Аманда. Списки погибших и выживших все ещё были засекречены для широкой общественности.

Сарек качнул головой, глядя в чашку с чаем.

— Нет. Я работал с… людьми. Моё присутствие оказало… крайне благотворный эффект в некоторых сферах, — медленно, как будто подбирая слова, произнёс он.

Спок заметил, что несмотря на серьёзный вид, его мама засияла от гордости за мужа.

— Тем не менее, первостепенные меры по ликвидации последствий были выполнены, и выжившие получили защиту и опеку представительств своих или сочувствующих планет. Моё присутствие перестало быть критически важным…

— Кодоса нашли? — не выдержав, перебил Спок.

Этот вопрос занимал половину Федерации, и Спока было нельзя винить за любопытство. Тем не менее, Сарек смерил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Нашли обгоревшее тело. До тех пор, пока экспертиза не установит, что это он, бывший губернатор числится как разыскиваемый преступник.

Пытаясь не показать разочарование, Спок отвёл взгляд. Экспертиза длиной в несколько месяцев, не пришедшая ни к каким выводам? Это было несерьёзно. Отец скормил ему официальную версию, которая, на его взгляд, не давала никакой определенности. Спок был уверен, что Сарек знает истину.

Впрочем, с чего это Спок решил, что отец считает нужным делиться ею?

* * *

После ужина Спок закрылся в своей комнате. Перед приездом отца он долго медитировал, но, видимо, недостаточно. Его разум был беспокоен и утомлен. Спок как раз колебался, размышляя, пойти спать или вернуться на мат, когда в его дверь постучали.

— Открыто, — позвал Спок, поднимаясь на ноги.

Дверь с тихим шелестом скользнула в сторону, и Сарек шагнул в комнату. Спок быстро скользнул по нему взглядом и почувствовал, как его брови неумолимо ползут вверх. В одной руке его отец держал пухлый свёрток, обёрнутый в коричневую бумагу.

В детстве Сарек, возвращаясь из дипломатических поездок, всегда привозил ему… как называла это мать… «сувениры». Неужели он вернулся к этой традиции? _Да что с отцом такое?_

— Спок, — произнес его отец с легкой заминкой.

— Отец, — Спок не смог удержаться от нервного сглатывания.

Сарек сделал ещё шаг, повернулся к полке, рассматривая аккуратно отсортированные падды.

— Я обращаюсь к тебе с просьбой.

 _Просьба?_ Сарек никогда не просил, только требовал. Спок молча продолжал слушать, внимательно глядя на отца. Тот наконец повернулся, встречая его взгляд.

— Насколько я знаю, в твою школу не так давно перевелся новый… ученик, — произнес Сарек ровно.

Спок _мгновенно_ понял, о ком идёт речь.

— «Не так давно» — это растяжимое понятие, — после молчания смог выдавить Спок.

— Верно, — согласился Сарек. Его глаза безотрывно смотрели на него. — Тем не менее, я полагаю, этого ученика трудно с кем-то перепутать. Его имя… — он на крошечный на миг отвёл взгляд влево, как будто вспоминая, — Джаспер Каллен.

— Да, — согласился Спок. — Такой ученик числится в Гимназии.

Он настороженно замер, не зная, чего ждать дальше.

— Как посол Земли я являюсь связующим звеном для землян с их планетой и колониями. В ближайшие дни мне предстоит множество встреч, не терпящих отлагательств, поэтому я хотел бы передать свое поручение тебе.

Сарек приподнял свёрток, который держал в руке.

— Это адресовано мистеру Каллену. Полагаю, что тебе будет нетрудно передать это, поскольку ты также являешься учеником Гимназии.

Глаза Спока расширились, мечась от лица Сарека к свертку. Секунду он был уверен, что сенсорные органы его подводят, но лицо его отца — глаза его отца — сверток в протянутой руке…

— Я могу передать тебе это?

— Да, — шевельнулись его губы.

Сверток был лёгким, а бумага — удивительно шершавой на ощупь. Спок был так захвачен новыми возможностями, неожиданно нарисовавшимися перед ним, что практически забыл о присутствии отца. Только когда Сарек прочистил горло, он вскинул глаза.

Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга.

— Спокойной ночи, — на пробу произнес Спок, старательно пряча неуверенность. Он внезапно понял, что совершенно не понимает, как вести себя с отцом, и это приводило его в замешательство.

Сарек ответил ему лёгким кивком и вышел, оставив дверь за собой открытой.

* * *

Сверток весил примерно 0,637 килограмма и был завёрнут в грубую бумагу, не тронутую чернилами или какими-либо опознавательными отметками. Под ней прощупывалась тонкая коробка, очевидно защищающая её содержимое. Пока Спок изучал сверток со всех сторон, внутри что-то шуршало на грани слышимости.

Оправдываясь тем, что начатый анализ следует довести до конца, Спок приблизил сверток к лицу и сделал глубокий вдох. Плотная бумага пахла сухостью и горечью, и ещё чем-то неуловимо медицинским.

Поняв, что начинает исследование опять и снова, Спок, сделав над собой усилие, положил сверток на прикроватную тумбочку и сел, скрестив ноги, сверля взглядом своё поручение.

Откуда он у отца и как передать его человеку?

Насчет первого… если на свёртке нет почтовых кодов, значит, это поручение, переданное отцу лично в руки. Что Каллен был за человек, если кто-то из его знакомых мог спокойно попросить его отца, посла Вулкана, о неформальной услуге?

Спок не знал ответа на свой вопрос. Человек озадачивал его всё больше и больше, и это перетекало во вторую проблему.

Спок отвёл взгляд и лёг на кровать, уставив невидящие глаза в потолок. Как ему вообще подойти к человеку? Точно не в школе, где каждое движение человека отслеживают десятки глаз. В более неформальной обстановке… Спок хорошо помнил их встречу в магазине и сомневался, что человек добровольно протянет ему руку.

_Протянет руку?_

Спок накрыл глаза предплечьем, чувствуя, как начинают полыхать кончики ушей. Его подбор слов был нелогичен.

В любом случае… Он повернул голову и снова взглянул на свёрток.

Ему нужно будет очень, _очень_ хорошо подумать, как заговорить с землянином.

* * *

За ночь, проведенную в бесплодном проигрывании сценариев в голове, Спок так и не смог заставить себя уснуть. Наутро мать отметила серые мешки под его глазами и задержала ладонь на его щеке на секунду дольше, чем обычно. Он не стал отстраняться.

День прошел в размытой пелене перед глазами. Его взгляд кристально-четко фокусировался только при виде золотоволосой фигуры. Спок следил за ним глазами, ловил его движения на периферии, украдкой поглядывал в лицо, пытаясь понять, что его ждёт сегодня. Но человек не смотрел по сторонам и ни на что не реагировал, глядя в пол или в тарелку.

После окончания занятий Спок заставил себя глубоко выдохнуть и, дождавшись, пока большая часть вулканцев покинет здание школы, направил шаги в библиотеку. Дойдя до неё, он прошёл в самую дальнюю часть и упал на скамью у узкого стрельчатого окна. Он вынул падд и открыл первый же попавшийся текст по учебе. Судя по тому, как невидяще скользили его глаза по строчкам, ему предстояли очень долгие полтора часа. Сверток в его сумке жёг ему бёдро.

В ту же секунду, как истёк поставленный себе срок, Спок выключил падд и поднялся, закидывая ремень сумки на плечо.

Гимназия была пустынна и тиха, еще тише, чем обычно. Пока Спок шёл по строгим, прохладным коридорам, его не покидало ощущение сюрреалистичности. На пятом этаже Спок сбавил шаг. Он примерно знал, куда ему нужно идти, но он никогда не заходил дальше длинной галереи, связывающей Гимназию и Общежитие. Завернув за угол, он наконец понял, что он на месте — в отличие от коридоров школы, утопающих в полумраке, галерея почти искрилась от света, льющегося сквозь вереницу окон. Дойдя до перехода, Спок сбавил шаг, глядя по сторонам — вид на Западный Ши’кар, с его величественным и строгим великолепием, открывался невероятный. Одно из солнц было как раз в зените, заставляя металл и стекло сиять.

В конце перехода его ждала старомодная деревянная дверь, раскрытая нараспашку. Спок осторожно ступил за порог и с нескрываемым любопытством огляделся. Стиль оформления не слишком отличался от того, что был в Гимназии — высокие потолки, острые своды, арки, ниши и плиты, скрадывающие звуки шагов. Отличие было в ровной веренице дверей справа и слева, и мелкой пыли, медленно кружащей в воздухе. Спок сморщил нос и чихнул. Звук странно отразился легким эхо и растаял в воздухе.

 _Что дальше?_ — спросил себя Спок, стискивая ремень сумки и медленно двигаясь вперед. _Где мне искать его?_

Безликие двери ничем не выдавали своих секретов. Спок на пробу подергал за ручку одну, другую, но все они были заперты. Он вздохнул, чувствуя себя слегка растерянным. Под ним было еще пять этажей с комнатами, еще три — над ним. Человеку могли выделить любую из них. Ему придется обойти их все?

Он остановился и закрыл глаза. Организовывали жилье для человека вулканцы, значит, ему нужно думать логически.

С точки зрения вулканцев, целесообразно использовать комнаты на первом этаже, ближе к выходу. Тем не менее, человек пользуется галереей на пятом этаже, что значительно усложняло бы путь до комнаты, вынуждая его делать крюк, так как в общежитии нет лифта. Человек, как бы он ни был нелогичен, совсем не глуп. Он осторожен и бережёт силы. Значит…

Скорее всего, его комната где-то здесь, на верхних этажах.

Спок открыл глаза и медленно двинулся вперед, прислушиваясь. На этом этаже не раздавалось ни звука. Дойдя до лестницы, Спок, не колеблясь, двинулся вниз. Этот этаж был копией предыдущего, только…

Острый вулканский слух не упустил негромкое гудение за одной из дверей, ничем не отличающейся от комнат справа и слева от неё. Словно заколдованный, Спок двинулся туда, с каждым шагом улавливая всё больше деталей — неприметно врезанный в дверь кодовый замок чуть выше замочной скважины, и тонкий запах стирального порошка, и…

Спок остановился перед дверью, сделал глубокий вздох и постучал.

* * *

Ровно через два удара сердца негромкое жужжание за дверью резко оборвалось. Для человека тишина была бы абсолютной, но обостренный до предела вулканский слух уловил мягкие крадущиеся шаги. И дыхание, близкое и очень-очень тихое.

Человек стоял прямо за дверью и прислушивался, пытаясь ничем не выдать своё присутствие.

По спине и рукам Спока бежали мурашки, когда поднял руку и постучал во второй раз.

— Меня зовут Спок, и я ученик Гимназии, — негромко произнёс он, решив, что так у него больше шансов… достучаться… до человека. — Я пришёл по делу.

Долгие полминуты он слышал только поверхностное дыхание, беспомощно гадая, правильный ли он выбрал подход. Наконец раздался щелчок, и дверь с тихим скрипом приоткрылась.

Ярко-голубой глаз, появившийся в щели, впился в него пытливым взглядом. Споку пришлось удержать себя от желания неловко переступить с ноги на ногу под таким вниманием.

После нескольких секунд внутренней борьбы человек пришёл к каким-то выводам и неохотно распахнул дверь шире. Худое лицо выглядело напряженным и настороженным. Человек был бос, его волосы неаккуратно обрамляли лицо, помятая майка едва держалась на костлявых плечах.

— Что за дело? — сухо спросил он с таким видом, будто не верил ни единому слову вулканца.

Спок начал протягивать ему сверток, объясняя:

— Меня попросили передать…

— Не двигайся! — рявкнул человек, отшатываясь. Он попытался захлопнуть дверь, но Спок успел втиснуть ногу между в щель, ясно понимая, что второй раз ему дверь вряд ли откроют.

— Мне это отдал посол, — торопливо произнёс он, глотая окончания. — Он сказал, что эта посылка адресована вам, и попросил передать её.

Услышав это, человек ослабил попытки сломать Споку плюсневидные кости и замер, сверля сверток подозрительным взглядом.

— Подними его поближе, — бросил человек отрывисто. — Медленнее! И не выпускай его из рук.

Спок поднял сверток, показывая со всех сторон, как было сказано, но судя по лицу человека, его это не особо удовлетворило. Скорее всего, отсутствие почтовых кодов только усилило его подозрение.

— Открой его.

— Это будет вторжение в конфиденциальность переписки…

— Я переживу.

Он не стал спорить дальше и просто надорвал коричневую бумагу, бесцеремонно бросая её на пол. С коробкой он был куда аккуратнее, опасаясь повредить содержимое. Когда он после минуты борьбы отогнул край, из образовавшейся щели на пол хлынули письма. И письма. И письма, и ещё сложенные в неаккуратный конвертик листки, и записки, и даже детские рисунки, и оригами, и ещё какие-то неопознанные обрывки бумаги, бесконечным ливнем падающим на плиты.

Человек успел поймать два или три листка в полете и поднес к лицу, жадно пробегая глазами строчки.

И тут… его лицо неуловимо изменилось.

Он _просиял._ От его улыбки, полной неверия, надежды и восторга, у Спока перехватило дыхание. Такую он видел только несколько раз, на лице его матери.

Человек как будто забыл о Споке, и о своём недоверии к нему, и обо всём на свете, падая на колени и подгребая листки к себе. Он отчаянно хватался то за одно, начиная его читать, и тут же переключался на другое, как будто не зная, что ему делать с такой огромной радостью. Замерший столбом Спок только и мог, что сжимать в руках пустую коробку и смотреть, как лицо обычно замкнутого человека светится от счастья.

Человек бы так и не вспомнил о нём, наверное, если бы, протянув руку, не наткнулся на его ботинок. Он тут же отдёрнул руку, как будто обжегшись, и вскочил на ноги, вставая лицом к лицу. Человек смотрел на него гораздо миролюбивее и даже с некоторой растерянностью.

— Спасибо, — произнёс он неловко. — Что ты, э-э-э, принёс. Письма.

Спок заторможено кивнул, не зная, что сказать. Что предписывает человеческий этикет в таких случаях?

— Благодарности нелогичны, — выпалил он, тут же пожалел о выборе слов и постарался исправиться. — И их, в любом случае, следует направить послу, а не мне.

Человек явно пропустил мимо ушей половину из того, что он сказал, усиленно размышляя над чем-то.

— Джаспер Каллен, — невпопад ответил он, складывая ладонь в та’ал.

— Я знаю, — Спок отозвался совсем бездумно, на чистом автоматизме, и снова понял, что это не лучший ответ. За неимением лучшего, он отзеркалил его движение.

— Спок, — повторил он, чувствуя себя очень глупо.

Джаспер секунду помялся, затем опустился на корточки, начиная сгребать все листки в одну стопку. Споку было очень неудобно стоять над ним, глядя на человека у своих ног, поэтому он осторожно присел рядом, собираясь помочь. Он уже протянул руку в сторону ближайшего письма, пытаясь рассмотреть написанное, когда человек с резко изменившимся лицом выплюнул:

— Дальше я сам.

Спок замер, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом. Глаза человека, ещё недавно тёплые и сияющие, смотрели на него со вновь прорезавшейся холодцой. Секунду они смотрели друг на друга, затем Спок медленно поднялся, поправляя на плече ремень сумки.

— Мне нужно идти, — соврал он непослушными губами.

Человек открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Спок сложил руку в та’ал и отвернулся, без единого взгляда назад следуя к лестнице. Грохот собственных шагов оглушал.

Или, быть может, это был стук его сердца?

* * *

Глотать нелогичную обиду было трудно. Но Спок ничего не мог с собой поделать, из раза в раз проигрывая сцену в голове.

 _Что он сделал не так?_ Он хотел ему _помочь._ Реакция Джаспера — человека — была неожиданна, непонятна, нелогична. Особенно после того, как он поблагодарил его…

Спекуляции бесполезны. Он не понимал, что он сделал не так, и вряд ли поймёт.

Заглянувшей в его комнату перед сном матери он заявил, что люди нелогичны. Она посмотрела на него так, будто он удостоил её изысканным комплиментом (что только подтверждало его слова), и шепнула, нежно ущипнув за кончик уха:

— Но за то нас и любят, дорогой.

* * *

Наутро Спок вставал неохотно, чувствуя глухую ломоту в висках. Привкус горечи во рту так и не покинул его. Малодушно хотелось остаться дома, и собственная слабость портила настроение ещё больше.

В Гимназии он решил полностью сосредоточиться на занятиях и из сферы на перерыве так и не стал выходить, бездумно играясь с голограммой звездного неба вокруг себя.

На обед Спок брел, впервые не приветствуя тот факт, что Джаспер будет прямо перед его глазами.

Тот уже был на месте. Перед ним стояла чашка чая, а сам он сидел спиной ко входу в зал. Когда Спок с подносом опустился за свой стол, взгляд Джаспера упал на него и уже не отпустил. Человек поднялся, и, захватив с собой чашку, прошел прямо по направлению к Споку.

Фасоль попала ему не в то горло, и Спок почувствовал, как его лицо заливается краской напряжения в попытке не разразиться приступом кашля. Спок знал, что его лицо горит ярко-зелёным, и от этого он смущался еще сильнее, зная, что сейчас весь зал смотрит на них. _Отлично._ Ситуации лучше просто не придумать.

Джаспер остановился в шаге от его стола.

— Я могу присесть? — с сомнением спросил он.

Наверное, Спок представлял из себя то еще зрелище. Он кивнул, сглатывая раздражение в горле.

Джаспер сел и тут же принялся играться со своей чашкой, водя пальцами по шершавой глине.

— Я хотел извиниться за вчера, — произнес он, не поднимая глаз.

— Извинения нелогичны.

Джаспер не стал спорить и тоже кивнул. Полминуты они сидели в неуютном молчании. Спок пытался сосредоточился на еде, но его аппетит по неясной причине пропал.

— Я… — внезапно хрипло начал Джаспер. Он прочистил горло и попробовал вновь. — Я бы хотел узнать, как мне назначить встречу с послом, который передал мне… корреспонденцию.

Спок уставился на него.

— Полагаю, по прибытии на планету вам выдали брошюру, включающую эту информацию, — резонно заметил он. — Если нет, то это на официальном ресурсе посольства должна быть инструкция.

— Неофициальную встречу, — тихо пояснил Джаспер. — Я думал, что ты… как его помощник, мог бы подсказать мне.

Спок замолчал, размышляя, в чем заключалась критическая разница между официальной и неофициальной встречей с его отцом, и не смог найти ответа.

— Я не его помощник, — Спок произнес наконец. — Но я его сын, и, полагаю, что я способен устроить вам встречу.

— Ты сын Сарека?! — выдохнул человек. — Ты должен был сказать это вчера.

Действительно, должен, понял Спок. При традиционном вулканском представлении полагается назвать своё имя и имя своего отца (по церемониалу — ещё и деда, но это оставляют лишь на торжественные случаи). Однако…

— Я не говорил, что посла зовут Сарек, — медленно произнёс он.

Джаспер открыл рот, затем снова закрыл. Спок наблюдал за ним, сузив глаза. Его отец был послом, да, послом Земли, и логично, что человек знал его имя. Но при встрече Спок не называл имя Сарека. Посылку мог передать кто угодно, посол любой из нескольких ближайших к Денёве систем, или даже просто помощник его отца.

Впрочем… Спок, похоже, заразился от человека паранойей.

— Я могу устроить встречу.

— Правда? — человек оживился, незаметно выдыхая.

— У тебя есть причины мне не доверять?

— Нет. Но у меня нет причин тебе доверять, — спокойно парировал Джаспер.

Семантика. Однако в логике человеку было не отказать.

— Впрочем, — примирительно добавил человек, — это был риторический вопрос.

Спок задумчиво кивнул.

— Понимаю.

Вулканцы вокруг, которые всё время их разговора бросали на них взгляды — кто открыто, а кто тайком, — начали подниматься, собираясь в классы. Обед скоро подойдёт к концу. Спок тоже встал, и Джаспер последовал за ним, глядя на него вопросительно. Своими невозможными — точнее, исключительно малораспространёнными, особенно на Вулкане — синими глазами.

— Я уточню расписание отца и сообщу тебе время и место встречи.

Джаспер благодарно ему кивнул, помедлил мгновение, но, поняв, что никаких комментариев больше не последует, вскинул руку в та’але.

Ответный жест Спок демонстрировал уже его спине.

* * *

Специфика работы посла подразумевала порой совершенно непредсказуемый график, поэтому прошло некоторое время, прежде чем они смогли окончательно определиться с датой. В коридорах они с Джаспером кивали друг другу, но в разговор не вступали. У них не было общих тем. Не тогда, когда Джаспер не готов был к открытому общению. И не тогда, когда за каждым их шагом следили десятки холодных глаз.

На удивление, Спок понял, что почти в первый раз за свою жизнь он был равнодушен к реакции своих сверстников. Предыдущие встречи с Джаспером, будущие встречи с Джаспером, Джаспер и его отец, Джаспер и его тайны — вот что занимало его ум.

Спустя шесть дней с их последнего разговора Спок стоял у входа в общежитие, дожидаясь Джаспера. Тот спустился чуть раньше, чем было назначено, и они тут же двинулись в путь. Спок краем глаза разглядывал его, ведя по пыльной дороге. Человек оделся в светлые брюки и белую рубашку с длинными рукавами. Увидев, что Спок разглядывает его костюм, Джаспер выразительно глянул на него, приподняв бровь.

— Ты полагаешь, что в удовлетворительной мере защищен от вечернего понижения температуры?

— Я полагаю, что способен позаботиться о себе и без тебя.

Спок едва удержался от тяжелого вздоха. Этот человек умудрялся находить оскорбительный подтекст в каждом его слове.

— Самоуверенность губит. Ты мало знаком с опасностями этого региона.

Они уже вышли за черту густозаселённой части города, и сейчас двигались в сторону дома Спока, располагающийся за ближайшими скалами. Пустынные просторы, может, и не так радовали глаз, как хребты или леса других планет, но пронзительная ширь, тянущаяся до самого горизонта, и первые звезды, белыми точками расцветающие на ясном полотне небес, захватывали дух.

— Этого региона — да, — коротко ответил Джаспер. Он держал со Споком стабильную дистанцию, которую другие люди сочли бы нелепо большой.

На его слова напрашивался новый вопрос, но Спок откуда-то знал, что этого делать не стоит. Вдалеке показался силуэт его дома, сияющий золотистым огнём в окне кухни. Спок скосил взгляд, отчего-то с замиранием сердца желая увидеть реакцию его гостя, но тот смотрел куда-то в сторону, над чем-то напряженно размышляя.

— Как твоя семья отнеслась к моей просьбе о встрече? — внезапно спросил Джаспер, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Очевидно, что без возражений.

— Я имел в виду… более специфические реакции? Эмоциональные?

Здесь Споку полагалось бы прочесть ему лекцию об использовании этого термина, но у него не было никакой охоты это делать.

— Они отреагировали сообразно своим характерам, — неопределенно отозвался Спок, и Джаспер закатил глаза.

Они подошли к его дому, Спок поднялся на крыльцо и открыл дверь, зная, что она не заперта.

— Добро пожаловать! — его мать, видимо, поджидавшая их, приветливо улыбалась. Она была облачена в традиционное закрытое одеяние белого цвета, а её волосы были прихвачены на затылке в свободной манере, которая Споку всегда нравилась.

Он обернулся к своему гостю, чтобы представить их друг другу:

— Мама, познакомься с Джаспером Калленом. Мистер Каллен, это моя мать, Аманда Грейсон.

— Мэм, — сдавленно отозвался Джаспер.

Спок нахмурился. Он ожидал удивления, бесспорно, но его гость отреагировал иначе и густо покраснел. Почему?

— Я очень рада знакомству, мистер Каллен, — мягко произнесла она, и Споку почудилось, что её губы смешливо дрогнули.

— Просто Джаспер, — торопливо поправил человек.

Она склонила голову набок и сощурилась:

— Вот уж не согласна! Такой исключительный юноша, как ты, никак не может быть «просто» Джаспером, — поддела она. — Тебе бы ещё подстричься, и будешь совсем неотразим.

Спок никогда раньше не предполагал, что люди могут принимать такой насыщенный багровый оттенок.

К тому моменту, как Сарек возвратился домой, Джаспер успел более-менее вернуться к своему привычному цвету лица и слегка приспособиться. Они втроём вместе расставляли приборы к столу — сначала Спока удивило, что всё ещё не готово к их приходу, но затем он, хорошо зная свою мать, разгадал её замысел. Из того немногого, что Спок рассказал об их будущем госте, она решила, что сидеть без дела в ожидании мужа будет весьма неловко, и поэтому она специально повременила с сервировкой. Её замысел оказался удачным — Джаспер откликнулся на просьбу о помощи с явным облегчением, охотно, хотя и несколько односложно отвечая на нейтральные замечания матери о вулканской кухне.

Сарек явился точно в срок и сразу же прошёл в гостиную. Он приветственно кивнул жене и сыну и после этого обратил взгляд на человека. Джаспер отложил тканевую салфетку на спинку стула и вскинул руку в приветствии. Сарек ответил ему тем же.

— Приветствую тебя в своём доме, — произнёс он при этом.

Спок отметил, что его отец не стал представляться традиционным образом. Значило ли это то, что они с Джаспером уже были знакомы? Или же отец не считал логичным представляться, если они оба были осведомлены об именах друг друга заранее?

Развить эту мысль Спок не успел, поскольку пора было приступать к ужину. Обычно за приёмом пищи не приветствовалась беседа, но в этом плане они никогда не были ортодоксальны. Говорила в основном Аманда, с легкостью выбрав тему, поддержать разговор о которой могли все присутствующие. Сарек был несколько более разговорчив, чем обычно, и даже не стал указывать на нелогичность ремарки о том, что они сегодня разделились на два лагеря.

— В правом углу вулканцы в чёрных трусах, в левом — люди в белых трусах!

Спок слегка залился краской. Он отметил, что они сегодня действительно оделись как нарочно: он и отец в тёмных робах, а люди — в светлом. Однако упоминать про нижнее бельё…

Его мать, заметив его замешательство, объяснила отсылку к боксу, и Спок не мог не заметить, как Джаспер слегка ухмыльнулся в тарелку.

После ужина отец поднялся.

— Мистер Каллен, я полагаю, нам лучше будет поговорить в кабинете.

Человек тоже поднялся и, ещё раз поблагодарив Аманду, последовал за ним, бросив на Спока неясный взгляд. Спок принялся помогать матери убирать со стола, прислушиваясь к шагам в коридоре. До него донеслось приглушенное:

— Вы полны сюрпризов, мистер С.

Спок и Аманда замерли, глядя друг на друга.

— Я могу сказать то же самое, — невозмутимо ответил его отец.

После этого раздался щелчок, с которым закрывалась дверь отцовского кабинета, и наступила тишина.

Мама прикусила губу, о чём-то напряженно размышляя. Он не стал прерывать её раздумья, сосредоточившись на своих. Откровенно говоря, Спока все эти загадочные ремарки начали постепенно лишать терпения. В своё время он ознакомился с так называемой классической «бондианой» и некоторыми другими представителями шпионского жанра, но сложившаяся ситуация больше походила на бесконечную головоломку.

Закончив с уборкой, Спок вернулся в свою комнату — старательно пытаясь не думать о происходящем этажом ниже. Через час бесплодной медитации он не выдержал и спустился вниз. Его мать сидела, поджав ноги, на диване в любимой видовой комнатке, читая книгу. При его появлении она знающе прищурилась:

— Они ещё не выходили.

— Я ничего не спрашивал, — с достоинством отозвался Спок.

— Ну разумеется, милый.

* * *

Спустя ещё полтора часа Спок угрюмо смотрел в чашку с чаем. Это была уже четвертая. Изначально Спок планировал пить чай на кухне, чтобы точно не упустить момент, когда они закончат. Однако разговор отца и Джаспера порядком затягивался, и теперь Спок отчаянно боролся с дурнотой. Его держало только знаменитое клановое упрямство, на которое любила ссылаться его мать, и не менее знаменитое любопытство, которым, по словам отца, славился род его матери.

Наконец раздался знакомый щелчок, и Спок встрепенулся. Когда шаги приблизились, он с облегчением отодвинул чашку и поднялся. Мать тоже вышла провожать гостя.

И отец, и Джаспер оба выглядели усталыми, но у Джаспера ещё были сердито сжаты челюсти. Спок предположил, что они с отцом спорили. Тем не менее, при виде матери лицо человека заметно смягчилось.

— Ещё раз благодарю за гостеприимство, — вежливо произнес он, затем перевёл взгляд на Сарека. — И за то, что согласились встретиться со мной.

Джаспер посмотрел на Спока. Спок поднял бровь, глядя в ответ. Здесь явно напрашивалось какое-то продолжение, но Джаспер перевёл взгляд в пол. Неуютную паузу нарушила Аманда, коротко обняв человека и поцеловав в лоб со словами о том, чтобы он заходил чаще. Человек вновь покраснел, опасливо косясь на Сарека. Тот шевельнулся:

— Спок, тебе следует проводить Джаспера.

...А вот и продолжение. Спок неловко дёрнулся. Он предполагал, что такое может случиться, но отец всё равно застал его врасплох.

— Разумеется.

Джаспер уставился на Сарека. Сарек немигающе уставился на него в ответ. Через секунду молчаливого противостояния человек сдался и нехотя кивнул.

Они попрощались и вышли в холодные объятия вечера пустыни. Было тихо, и только время от времени поднимающийся ветер гудел между скал.

Человек пинал попадающиеся по пути камешки, Спок же шел, чинно сцепив руки за спиной.

— У тебя клёвые родители, — внезапно сказал Джаспер.

Спок моргнул. Он легко мог понять такую оценку своей матери, но отца…

— Я бы не охарактеризовал своего отца таким словом, как «клёвый», — с сомнением отозвался Спок.

Человек искоса посмотрел на него, затем хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то в первую очередь я говорил именно о нём.

— У меня сложилось впечатление, что между вами имеется разногласие, — осторожно заметил Спок.

— Не без этого, — согласился Джаспер, запрокинув голову и глядя в небо. — Но это не значит, что он не клёвый. Твоя мама тому подтверждение.

Спок озадаченно склонил голову набок, и Джаспер пояснил:

— Только по-настоящему клёвый мужик смог бы завоевать твою маму.

На мгновение Спок замер, затем резко выпрямился во весь свой рост:

— Вулканцы — мирная раса, — едва сдерживая возмущение, отчеканил он. — Уверяю, что несмотря ни на что, мой отец бы никогда не опустился до такого варварского акта, как насильный захват…

И тут, к его изумлению, Джаспер рассмеялся. Он смеялся странным, хриплым смехом, щурясь и отфыркиваясь, будто не в силах удержать в себе лающие смешки. Судя по тому, как он прижимал ко рту тыльную часть ладони, прикусывая костяшки, он всеми силами пытался сдержать себя, но не мог. Когда он наконец немного успокоился, он повернулся к Споку. На его лице было позабавленное и одновременно удивленное выражение лица.

— Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз смеялся, — улыбаясь, произнёс он. — Ты забавный.

Он глянул на него, затем ещё раз фыркнул:

— Даже не спорь. Ты нахохлился.

— Это не так, — быстро ответил Спок.

— _Нахохлился._

Спок решил, что разумнее всего будет гордо промолчать. Посмеиваясь, Джаспер наконец заговорил:

— Завоевать — это просто такое человеческое выражение. Я говорил о том, что только кто-то очень классный смог бы добиться любви такой женщины, как твоя мама.

Он уставился под ноги, чувствуя внезапное желание тоже что-нибудь пнуть. Он проглотил рвущиеся слова, хотя и видел, что Джаспер вопросительно поглядывает на него. Затем он нахмурился:

— Готов поспорить, ты вбил себе в голову какую-то чушь.

— Ничего подобного.

— Брехня. У твоего отца такое же выражение лица, когда он врёт.

Пропустив мимо ушей эту вопиющую ремарку с пометкой обдумать её позже, Спок ответил:

— Я не вправе судить о браке своих родителей. Полагаю, это был логичный шаг.

Голубые глаза, в которых отражались звезды, задумчиво прищурились. Через полминуты молчания Джаспер удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Ты думаешь, что он не любит её.

Спок вздрогнул. Проницательность этого человека…

— Неважно, что я думаю.

— Важно, — твердо отозвался Джаспер. — Важен каждый.

Он произнес это с таким жаром, что Спок интуитивно почувствовал, что для Джаспера это больной вопрос. Видимо, тот сам понял, что сказал больше, чем хотел, потому что он торопливо продолжил:

— В смысле, важны мысли каждого. И твоим родителям тоже важно, что ты думаешь, особенно если ты так сильно заблуждаешься.

— Неужели? — холодно ответил Спок.

— А ты думаешь, что твоя мать вышла бы замуж за того, кто её не любит?

Медитируя над тревожащей его проблемой, он, конечно, приходил к этой мысли, так что Спок знал, что сказать:

— Я полагаю, что нет.

Джаспер торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Однако, — продолжил Спок, — она могла выйти за него, думая, что это так…

Джаспер улыбаться перестал.

— Да ты не всерьез!

Он выразительно промолчал.

— Ты всерьез. Господи. Послушай, мистер С не такой, он бы никогда…

— И что позволяет тебе судить об этом? Твоё двухчасовое знакомство с моей семьёй? — Спок и сам не понял, откуда в нём взялась эта язвительность.

— А твой подростковый максимализм и домысливание за других, конечно, способствуют полной объективности, — парировал Джаспер.

Спок вспыхнул, чувствуя, что закипает. К счастью, за разговором они прошли почти весь путь до Общежития, так что им оставалось пройти буквально полквартала. Спок решил, что будет неразумно продолжать разговор, когда он не вполне владеет своими эмоциями, поэтому он плотно сомкнул губы и не раскрывал рта до самых дверей. Джаспер, судя по всему, тоже не горел желанием развивать дискуссию.

Расстались они в полном молчании, на прощание обменявшись неприветливыми взглядами. Джаспер исчез за тяжелыми дверьми, а Спок остался в полном одиночестве, на пронизывающем ветру, с тяжелыми мыслями, к которым возвращаться ему совсем не хотелось.

Попавшийся под ботинок камешек описал высокую красивую дугу.

* * *

Они с Джаспером больше не разговаривали и старались вообще не пересекаться — хотя Спок мог говорить только за себя. Внутри него кипела обида, и он не мог отрицать, что зациклился на словах человека. От этого было ещё обиднее — ему очень хотелось верить, что человек прав и на самом деле брак его родителей был счастливым. И в то же время сама мысль о том, что человек окажется прав, а он нет, вызывала досаду. Его в которой раз разрывал диссонанс, с которым он не знал, как справиться.

Через несколько дней Джаспер пришел в Гимназию с короткой стрижкой.

Спок мимоходом подумал о том, не собирается ли Джаспер «отвоевывать» его мать, и счел эту мысль крайне тревожащей.

* * *

Неделю спустя Спок открыл учебную программу и моргнул.

В списке одноклассников появилось новое имя, которое резало глаз настолько же, насколько и притягивало его.

Споку… очень хотелось выглянуть из учебной сферы и посмотреть в глаза этого невыносимого человека, который за такой короткий срок перескочил два курса, рассчитанных на мозги куда более эффективные, чем его — что, конечно, являлось совершенно объективным фактом. Но это было бы нелогично, потому что тогда бы он рисковал не успеть выполнить программу сегодняшнего занятия. Так что он стоически сцепил челюсть и принялся отвечать на атакующие его со всех сторон вопросы о евгенических войнах, андорианской анатомии, квантовой физике и вулканской философии. Он силой заставил не заканчивать учебный цикл раньше срока, отвечая на вопросы медленнее и вдумчивее. Это было его наказание себе за своё всепоглощающее, абсолютно нелогичное любопытство.

Он завершил программу за три минуты до конца и остался вполне удовлетворен своим — первым — результатом.

Имя Джаспера, что было уже почти предсказуемо, было в рейтинге всего на пару строк ниже. Всё то время, пока одноклассники покидали помещение, он сверлил имя человека взглядом, погрузившись в то, что его мать называла «раздраженная медитация».

Когда шарканье обуви стихло окончательно, он встряхнулся, пружинистым шагом одолел лестницу и направился к выходу из класса, думая о том, как приятно было бы звонко отстукивать каблуками своё раздражение. Кабинет был пустой, так что никто бы не узнал об этом маленьком акте бунтарства…

Вот только в одной из сфер горел холодный голографический свет, и Спок остановился. С одной стороны, он грозил нарваться на кого-нибудь из своих одноклассников, ни с кем из которых у него не было отношений.

С другой стороны…

Он знал, кто там. Чуял нутром, каким-то древним, человеческим инстинктом, предчувствием.

Спок, не давая себе одуматься, медленно, словно во сне, прошагал к краю сферы и остановился.

И, не сдержавшись, удивленно хмыкнул.

— Что смешного? — мгновенно ощетинился Джаспер, вскидывая на него свои пронзительные глаза. Он сидел на полу, опираясь локтями на бедра.

Спок немного смутился. Он не собирался критиковать человека, просто…

— Ты взломал учебную программу.

— И что с того?

Джаспер сцепил руки на груди. Он сидел, скрестив ноги по-восточному, и теперь, скрестив руки, сдвинув брови, он был живым воплощением знака «икс». Он — моя неизвестная переменная, подумал Спок рассеянно. И я не удержусь против того, чтобы разгадать её…

— В этом не было нужды, — помолчав, ответил Спок. — Шахматы есть и в стандартных программах, поскольку являются одобренным упражнением на развитие логики.

Джаспер поднял бровь. Голографический шахматный набор перед ним совсем не похож на тот, что так хорошо знаком Споку из приложения — минималистичный и неброский, в котором белый комплект фигурок почему-то всегда уходил цветом в серый. Этот же набор выглядел так, будто его фигурки вырезаны из полудрагоценных камней — тяжелых и матовых, отчетливо контрастных.

— Да, но теперь я могу играть не только с компьютером, но и с другими игроками, — самодовольно ответил Джаспер и сделал ход.

Спок вгляделся в расклад на доске. Действительно, в уголке парило окно чата, что, как он думал, было невозможно из здания Гимназии — на территории школы играть можно было только с компьютером.

На его глазах соперник Джаспера поставил ферзя под удар, обрекая себя на скорый проигрыш.

— И с кем ты играешь? — не удержавшись, полюбопытствовал он. — С неграмотным ференги?

— Эй, вообще-то её зовут Т’Кира и ей всего семь, — возмущенно парировал Джаспер. Он мягко переставил слона наверх, забирая коня, но позволяя девочке увести из-под удара более ценную фигуру.

Они в молчании смотрели на то, как она медлит, явно не понимая, как спасти положение. Джаспер напечатал что-то в окошке чата. Через минуту мучительного ожидания ферзь ушел под защиту другого коня.

Уголок губ Джаспера пополз вверх, и Спок уставился на него, не в силах отвести взгляд.

— А что насчет фигур? — сказал он наконец. — В чем был смысл смены дизайна?

Человек посмотрел на него исподлобья.

— Эстетика.

— Эстетика, — повторил Спок. — Ты пожертвовал несколькими часами своего времени — ради эстетики?

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало, — небрежно заметил Джаспер и многозначительно пригладил волосы, явно на что-то намекая.

Спок озадаченно склонил голову набок. Джаспер вздохнул.

— Не то чтобы у меня не было времени, — сердито проворчал он наконец. — Я только и делаю, что учусь и смотрю в окно.

— Ну, по крайней мере, это имеет результаты.

— Ты это про что? — спросил Джаспер подозрительно. Он завершил партию, свернул программу и встал. Вокруг него остались танцевать только бликующие ярлыки учебных курсов.

— Я про то, что твой учебный прогресс опережает твоих сверстников, — Спок определенно не уязвлен этим фактом.

Джаспер поднялся по ступеням молча, закусив губу и сосредоточенно глядя под ноги. Когда он наконец поравнялся со Споком, он поднял взгляд.

Этим ярким голубым глазам уже пора бы потерять свой ошеломительный эффект, подумал Спок почти беспомощно. Он не в силах отвернуться, не в силах избежать этой льдистой пронзительности.

— Ты прав, — произнес Джаспер наконец. — Я во многом опережаю сверстников.

Его взгляд наконец оторвался от Спока и переключился куда-то влево. Но Спок всё равно замер, скованный его властью, не в силах не смотреть на эти бледные ресницы, сухие губы, веснушчатые скулы.

— Но я не просил об этом, — шепнул Джаспер едва слышно.

Он закинул сумку на плечо и быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты, оставляя Спока стоять в недоуменном полумраке класса.

* * *

Что бы… что бы ни ломало Джаспера, оно было сильно.

Спок задумчиво смотрел на падд, лежащий перед ним. Он прокручивал в голове все разговоры и встречи с Джаспером, возвращался мыслями к эпизоду в магазине, и единственный логичный вывод, который он мог сделать, это то, что человек страдал от посттравматического синдрома. Это понятие существовало и у вулканцев — например, у тех, чьи партнеры по узам погибли в мучениях, и их пары страдали от обрыва связи и болезненных предсмертных ощущений их возлюбленных. У людей же, едва ли способных рационализировать и логически принять травмирующее событие, синдром наверняка возникал значительно чаще.

Даже если его гипотеза была верна, он знал, что помочь ему с этим было не в его власти. Единственное, что он мог сделать — это сделать первый шаг.

_**SpockSonOfSarek** бросает **TheBoyWhoLived** вызов._

* * *

Спок вздрогнул и замер, глядя в темноту, не понимая, что его разбудило.

Падд снова чирикнул, и Спок расслабился. Вот оно что, это всего лишь падд. Ночь за окном была совершенно непроницаемой, и он перевернулся набок, собираясь вновь уснуть — как вдруг он осознал, что происходит. Еще никто и никогда не писал ему сообщений посреди ночи. А это значило…

Он резко перевернулся на другой бок и сел, глядя на падд, чей экран мягко светился, бросая блики на стакан с водой и фотографию, на которой была запечатлена Аманда со спящим младенцем на руках. На его глазах падд снова завибрировал, уведомляя о новом сообщении.

Спок положил падд на колени и разблокировал экран.

В приложении шахмат мигали три новых уведомления.

_**TheBoyWhoLived** в сети.  
 **TheBoyWhoLived** принял ваш вызов!  
 **TheBoyWhoLived** сделал первый ход. Присоединяйтесь к партии!_

Они играли до самого рассвета.

* * *

Утром Джаспер уже ждал его у кабинета. Из-за отсутствия сна его худое лицо было помятым, а глаза впали ещё сильнее, но когда он увидел Спока, замедлившего шаг, его черты оживились. Он невольно сделал шаг в его сторону и остановился.

— Как ты понял, что это был мой аккаунт? — требовательно спросил он.

Спок, отчетливо чувствуя внимание проходящих мимо одноклассников, поправил сумку на плече в попытке потянуть время. Внимательные голубые глаза не сбавили свой напор, и Спок сдался.

— Я просматривал списки игроков поблизости и узнал отсылку, — негромко ответил он. — И подумал, что это… похоже на тебя.

Уголок губ Джаспера пополз вверх.

— Ты читал Гарри Поттера, — удовлетворенно констатировал он, никак не комментируя вторую часть признания, за что Спок был ему благодарен. Тем не менее, Спок подавил вздох, не сомневаясь, что скоро десятки вулканских подростков узнают, что Спок увлекается нелогичными терранскими выдумками для детей.

Ну что ж, раз уж этот корабль уже ушел…

— Должен признать, что мои симпатии были на стороне мисс Гермионы Грейнджер, — сознался он.

Джаспер фыркнул.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент по коридору прокатился звенящий гул, знаменующий начало учебного цикла.

Джаспер бросил на него странный взгляд и спешно шмыгнул в кабинет.

Спок поторопился за ним, даже не пытаясь подавить легкий укол разочарования.

* * *

Когда через несколько дней Джаспер направился к его столику с подносом в руках, явно намереваясь сесть к нему за стол, Спок замер всего лишь на долю секунды. Они играли каждый день и потихоньку переписывались в чате, так что он был почти уверен, что рано или поздно Джаспер захочет общения лицом к лицу, однако его все равно захватило приятное возбуждение.

Что застало его врасплох, так это когда за стол опустился поднос — но не Джаспера. Тот только собирался сесть, согнувшись над столом.

Это была Т’Принг, которая придвинула стул и опустилась рядом, плавная и холодная, как и всегда.

Джаспер застыл в неловкой позе прямо на середине движения, явно не зная, как поступить. Край его подноса уже касался стола, отчего чашка чая опасно скользнула вниз. Джаспер бросил быстрый взгляд на Спока, затем на Т’Принг, и нехорошо сощурился, когда увидел, что та смотрит прямо на него. На несколько секунд их взгляды сцепились, и затем Джаспер очень выразительно и со стуком опустил поднос, медленно опускаясь на стул напротив.

Секунду над столиком висела напряженная тишина, и затем они оба посмотрели на Спока.

На мгновение Спок поддался нелогичному порыву и быстро взглянул на дверь, прикидывая, не отойти ли ему в уборную. В этот же миг кто-то пнул его в голень, и Спок вздрогнул. Джаспер прожигал его мрачным взглядом и явно не собирался разбираться с этим в одиночку.

В качестве легкой мести за пинок Спок заговорил по-вулкански (к тому же ему было любопытно узнать, насколько хорошо им владеет).

— Джаспер, позволь представить тебе Т’Принг, дочь Т’Пек. Т’Принг, это Джаспер Каллен, сын… — тут он замялся.

— Сын Терры, — подхватил Джаспер, не моргнув глазом. Он тоже говорил по-вулкански — с легким акцентом, смягчая резкую «р».

Т’Принг подняла бровь.

— Захватывающе, — она подцепила палочками кусочек овоща, медленно прожевала его, сохраняя верность своим раздражающим паузам, и сказала, — Полагаю, ты рад, что теперь ты здесь не единственный сын Терры, Спок.

Он невольно сжал челюсть. В своём презрении к его человечности Т’Принг отточила талант к издевке.

Голубые глаза Джаспера вспыхнули, и Спок уже приготовился хватать его за рукав, помня об инциденте со Стонном. Однако тот только холодно улыбнулся.

— Полагаю, ты рада находиться в нашей компании, — невинно заметил он.

Глаза Т’Принг на мгновение расширились и скользнули в сторону стола, где она обычно сидела со своими сверстниками. Затем она отвела взгляд и поднесла чашку к губам, делая глоток.

Спок встретился с Джаспером глазами, и его сердце сделало кульбит в боку, когда он увидел, что те смеются. Джаспер поднял бровь и поджал губы, идеально копируя Т’Принг, и Споку пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы ничем не выдать своего веселья.

— Не сомневаюсь, что твой отец будет в восторге от вашей дружбы, когда узнает о ней, — ледяным тоном произнесла Т’Принг.

— Мой отец придерживается высокого мнения о Джаспере, — выпалил Спок, и прежде чем обратить взгляд на неё, Спок успел заметить, как в лице Джаспера промелькнуло… нечто…

— Неужели, — отрезала Т’Принг раздраженно, потеряв последний аргумент, но Спок уже не смотрел на неё. Он смотрел на Джаспера.

И только увидев, как тот спокойно опустил глаза, Спок понял, что это было. Это была уверенность. Джаспер действительно был уверен в уважении Сарека — и в себе.

Не имея возможности сказать о себе то же, Спок сомкнул губы, разрываясь между восхищением и завистью. Он медленно принялся за еду.

Зато у Т’Принг, похоже, аппетит пропал. Она отодвинула от себя тарелку и скрестила руки на груди, прожигая Джаспера взглядом.

— То, что ты сделал со Стонном, недопустимо, — внезапно произнесла она странным голосом.

Джаспер побледнел так сильно, что Спок чуть наклонился к нему, опасаясь, как бы человеку не стало плохо. Джаспер прерывисто вздохнул, как будто у него и вправду закружилась голова.

— Недопустимыми были слова Стонна, — не без резона произнес Спок, бросая встревоженный взгляд на Джаспера, но тот уже отрицательно качал головой.

— Нет, Спок, я… — Он сделал еще один глубокий вдох. — Она права. Это было неправильно и больше не повторится.

На секунду он замолчал и тихо добавил:

— Я надеюсь.

Т’Принг молчала, явно неудовлетворенная этим, и Спок сощурился. Он ещё никогда не видел её такой.

Если подумать, он не видел её уже очень давно.

— Кажется, тебя сильно волнует его судьба, — отметил он, внимательно наблюдая за ней.

Её каре-зелёные глаза обратились на него.

— Да, — сказала она просто. — Когда придёт твой _пон фарр_ , я брошу тебе вызов, и в этот момент он будет вместе со мной.

Спок почувствовал, как его глаза распахнулись. Он знал об их взаимной симпатии, но не… ожидал _этого._

Но Т’Принг ещё не закончила с ним.

— А ты, — сказала она очень тихо, — будешь совсем один, как и всегда.

Вот теперь этот выпад был совершенен в своей жестокости, и Спок тяжело сглотнул, чувствуя, как по горлу поднимается кислота, а сердце ноет застарелой болью.

Он открыл рот, но не нашелся, что сказать, и опустил глаза.

Чтобы увидеть, как его безвольно обмякшую на столе ладонь сжимает чья-то сильная, бледная рука.

— Он не будет один.

Спок _знал,_ кто произнес эти слова, но едва смог осознать это сквозь оглушительный шум крови в ушах.

— Захватывающе, — произнесла Т’Принг. — Тогда, полагаю, нет смысла тянуть с этим.

Он услышал, как отодвинулся стул, клацнула тарелка на подносе и мягко зашуршали шаги, постепенно отдаляясь.

Только тогда Спок наконец оторвал взгляд от возмутительной _(узкой, теплой, шершавой, совершенно очаровательной)_ ладони и посмотрел на Джаспера, надеясь, что предательски прилившая к щекам кровь уже не так заметна. Тот моргнул и выдернул ладонь, нервно вытерев её об штаны.

— Прости. Я… — он прочистил горло, — эм, я машинально.

— Ясно, — на автомате ответил Спок. Он всё еще не шевелился, ожидая, когда пройдут последние мурашки, гадая, понял ли Джаспер, что сейчас произошло.

Человека, однако, занимало другое.

— Слушай, я правильно понял, что тебя только что кинули? — с любопытством спросил он, явно оправившись от неловкости.

— Если ты имеешь в виду, что мы расстались как пара, то мой ответ: и нет, и да, — сказал Спок.

— Это как? — нахмурился Джаспер.

— Нет — потому что мы не были парой в том смысле, в котором ты предполагаешь. Да… — он заколебался. — Потому что, похоже, некоторые договоренности между нами, вероятно будут расторгнуты.

Джаспер помолчал.

— Вы, вулканцы, такие странные, — заключил он, закидывая в рот последний кусочек. — Так… что такое «время чего-то там»? — спросил он, переходя на стандарт. — Я не совсем понял этот момент.

Спок замер, чувствуя, как щеки начинают пылать с новой силой. Вопрос о _пон фарре_ застал его врасплох.

— Эт-то, — запинаясь, начал он, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать объяснение, — один из… вулканских ритуалов… ухаживания.

— А-а, — тут же поскучнел Джаспер. — Готов поспорить, у вас все до последнего движения регламентировано? Ну, так не интересно. — Он глотнул чая, совершенно не замечая, с каким облегчением Спок перевел дух. — О чем это я… А! Я вспомнил, зачем подсел к тебе.

— И зачем? — спросил Спок, отодвигая мысли о Т’Принг и… рукопожатии… на потом.

— Хотел узнать, зачем ты вообще решил сыграть со мной в шахматы, — тут Джаспер остановился и искоса посмотрел на него. — Но теперь, кажется, я понял.

— Неужели, — с легким раздражением ответил Спок.

Но Джаспер кивнул в ответ с совершенно серьезным видом.

— Но тебе я не скажу, — продолжил он, и глаза его снова смеялись. — Во всяком случае, пока наконец не выиграю у тебя.

Спок легко пожал плечами, про себя думая о том, что то, что за эти несколько дней Джаспер ни разу не смог у него выиграть, было пока что самым большим его разочарованием в человеке. Почему-то… он был абсолютно убежден, что тот на это способен. Необъяснимо. Иррационально.

Нелогично.

— Я заметил, — осторожно заговорил Спок, тщательно подбирая слова, — что ты… с трудом принимаешь поражение.

Искры веселья в голубых глазах померкли. Джаспер закусил губу.

— Это правда, — сказал он со странной тоской. — Я не признаю безвыигрышные сценарии.

Но это звучало не как бравада. Он произнес это так, будто это была последняя соломинка, за которую он привык цепляться, затверженный девиз, заученная молитва. Спок на мгновение задержал дыхание.

И тут же тихо выдохнул, когда ученики вокруг них зашевелились, собираясь на занятия. До гонга оставалось всего несколько минут. Джаспер очнулся из задумчивости и тоже поднялся, закидывая сумку на плечо. Помедлил.

— Увидимся за партией? — спросил он неуверенно, и приподнял уголок губ, когда Спок торопливо кивнул.

Это была не та сияющая улыбка, какой он улыбался тогда, в общежитии, но даже её тень заставила сердце Спока екнуть.

* * *

Спок сбросил ботинки и собирался направиться прямиком в свою спальню, торопясь открыть приложение шахмат, однако резко затормозил, увидев, что оба его родителя чинно сидят за кухонным столом.

— Спок, — сказала его мать без лишних предисловий, скрестив руки на груди. — Не хочешь объяснить, почему семья Т’Принг направила нам уведомление о разрыве твоей помолвки?

Сарек рядом степенно кивнул, явно не замечая того, что в глазах жены плещется лукавство.

Которое, как прекрасно знал Спок, означало, что легко ему не отделаться.

Спок сглотнул.

Это был самый эмоционально насыщенный день за последнее время.

* * *

— Милый.

Его плечо тормошила лёгкая рука.

— Спок, просыпайся. Ты опоздаешь в школу.

Он открыл глаза и целую секунду смотрел, как струятся локоны по материнской щеке. Увидев, что он проснулся, она присела на край его кровати, и Спок не нашел в себе сил пошевелиться, бездумно разглядывая, как блики розово-оранжевого рассвета ложатся на её лицо.

Аманда положила руку на его лоб, приласкала волосы.

— Ты не заболел? — тихо спросила она. — Ты совсем плохо спишь. В последний раз ты просыпал своё время подъёма после _кахс-вана._

Она была права. Он долго не мог оправиться после смерти Ай-Чайи.

— Я не болен, — ответил он. — Просто допоздна был занят.

Опять. Как и всю последнюю неделю. Или уже две? Они с Джаспером закончили партию всего несколько часов назад.

— Учился? — спросила Аманда сочувственно.

Спок открыл рот, но не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Аманда взглянула на планшет, лежащий на полу у кровати, затем сощурилась.

— Ну и что я найду в падде своего шестнадцатилетнего сына, если открою его? — спросила она проницательно. — Порнографию? Подробности _ко-ли-нара?_ Или, может быть… — она изобразила ужас, — комиксы?

Спок тяжело вздохнул. Мать никогда не забудет ему его детское увлечение.

— Шахматы, — сознался он смиренно.

— Могло быть хуже, — заключила Аманда, фыркнув. — У тебя рецидив шахматного увлечения? С чего вдруг?

— Я… нашел себе достойного соперника, — сообщил Спок, глядя в потолок.

Аманда удивленно хмыкнула.

— Почему бы тебе не пригласить его к нам в гости? — спросила она. — Физическое общение, знаешь ли, благотворно воздействует на гуманоидов. И как бы вы, вулканцы, не отрицали это, но вы не исключение.

— Ты даже не знаешь, кто это.

— Да уж точно не Т’Принг.

— Мам! — укоризненно вскинулся Спок. Он даже сел в кровати, чтобы строгий взгляд возымел больший эффект, но Аманда только рассмеялась.

— Обожаю то, как твои волосы вихрятся по утрам, — она взъерошила его волосы, наводя на его голове еще больший беспорядок. — Это у тебя от меня.

Спок тут же принялся расчесывать их пальцами, пытаясь пригладить обратно. Аманда встала.

— Собирайся в школу, — велела она. — И ради бога, пригласи уже своего мальчика домой, потому что если ты проспишь еще раз, я буду вынуждена принимать всякие строгие материнские меры, которые тебе не понравятся. — Она скорчила притворно-серьезную рожицу, затем зависла. — Или понравятся. Вулканцы, вас не разберешь…

Она вышла из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь, что-то бормоча под нос.

Спок еще раз тяжело вздохнул, собирая силы на то, чтобы в ускоренном режиме собраться в школу. Где ему придется пригласить Джаспера к себе в гости.

Потому что в этом доме ни один вулканец не посмеет ослушаться Аманду Грейсон.

* * *

Спок, сцепив руки за спиной, дошел до балкона. На секунду остановился, глядя на фиолетовый вечерний сумрак, затем развернулся обратно, направляясь к входной двери. Дойдя до нее, он выглянул в узкое окно возле двери, из которого хорошо просматривался путь к его дому. Он надеялся увидеть там светлый силуэт, но, как и последние несколько раз, горизонт был пуст.

Джаспер опаздывал уже на час, и Спок начинал нервничать. Он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и развернулся, чтобы продолжил свой путь.

Но в этот раз ему преградили путь. Аманда стояла прямо за его спиной, слегка хмурясь.

— Ты скоро протопчешь колею, — негромко сказала она.

Плечи Спока опустились.

— Я… не знаю, что делать.

— Правда?

Они замерли, глядя друг на друга. Затем Спок медленно кивнул.

— Мне нужно отойти, — сказал он наконец. Аманда чуть улыбнулась и поправила воротник его робы.

— Напиши мне потом, ладно? — Спок еще раз кивнул. — И возьми ховеркар.

…Честно говоря, если бы она не напомнила ему об этом варианте, Спок бы просто пробежал всё расстояние до общежития на ногах. Слегка пристыженный своей нелогичностью, он быстро дошел до гаража и несколько секунд просто стоял, беря свой разум под контроль. За моторуль он сел уже с ясной головой. Спок был уверенным водителем, но до школы предпочитал ходить пешком, используя это время для того, чтобы помедитировать в движении, и брал ховеркар только тогда, когда опаздывал.

Машина легко заскользила над землей, и Спок выдохнул. Он будет у Джаспера уже через несколько минут. Он просто удостоверится, что тот забыл о встрече или уснул, утомившись от бессонницы.

Когда Спок вчера пригласил его в гости, он сначала отрицал, что их ночные партии изматывают его.

— Я и так мало сплю, — заявил он упрямо.

— Порой ты не делаешь ход по несколько часов, — резонно отметил Спок. — Ты будешь отрицать, что твой организм отключается?

Иногда Джаспер просто замолкал посреди их разговора в окошке чата и подолгу бездействовал, пока в конце концов не делал следующий ход безо всякого объяснения. Спок… готов был признать, что именно это молчание изматывало его сильнее всего, потому что он сердился на себя, часами сидящего возле экрана в ожидании ответа.

Джаспер, похоже, не нашелся, что на это ответить, и в конце концов согласился заглянуть к нему. Они договорились, что человек зайдет к себе переодеться, и через час после школы он будет у Спока. Он наотрез отказался от сопровождения и заверил, что помнит дорогу.

Теперь же Спок летел, надеясь, что Джаспер не потерялся или сломал ногу, пробираясь по пустырю. Но окрестности были пустынны и безмолвны, и теперь Спок спешно парковался у здания общежития, надеясь, что все его тревоги беспочвенны.

Он бегом преодолел лестницу, перескакивая по несколько ступенек за раз, и резко повернул на нужном этаже. Его слегка занесло на повороте, но он не сбавил скорости, пока не оказался у нужной двери. С каждой секундой тревога только усиливалась, и в дверь он заколотил с такой силой, что с потолка посыпалась пыль. Спок на несколько секунд замер, надеясь услышать знакомые шаги, но за дверью молчали. Он отчаянно приник ухом к двери.

И тогда Спок услышал то, от чего его кровь на мгновение застыла в жилах. Страшное, тяжелое, хриплое дыхание, каждый вздох которого звучал как последний.

Больше он не медлил. Он оценил, что дверь ему выломать не удастся, однако кодовый замок был ему по силам. Спок взломал код меньше, чем за минуту, варварски вскрыв всю, давно устаревшую защиту общежития и хитрую, но не безупречную подпрограмму, установленную, видимо, самим Джаспером. Он мельком подумал о том, что потом сам установит что-нибудь понадежнее взамен. _Если будет, для кого._

Но как только дверь распахнулась, он совершенно забыл об этом, врываясь в маленькую комнату.

Джаспер лежал на полу, видимо, упав на бок и не сумев подняться вновь. Спок метнулся к нему, осторожно переворачивая его на спину. И чуть было не отшатнулся, увидев красное, чудовищно отекшее лицо, опухшие губы и глаза. При виде Спока они слегка расширились, грудь мучительно поднялась, губы шевельнулись… но всё, что Джаспер смог исторгнуть, это был мучительный хрип. Спок на мгновение замер, глядя на то, как из уголка глаза вытекла одинокая слеза, затем собрался и припал пальцами к пылающей коже.

— Мой разум к твоему разуму… — шепнул он, не давая себе времени одуматься.

 _Мои мысли к твоим мыслям_ , раздалось уже в унисон где-то между ними.

И тогда Спока затопило — так, как накрывает волна, огромная, неотвратимая.

Бесконечно прекрасная.

Момент, когда на него обрушился чужой разум, растянулся, размножился, эхом прокатываясь по самому ядру его личности. Всё естество Спока содрогнулось, сжалось, чувствуя, как в каждом уголке его сущности отражается чужая, заполняя пустоты, орошая выжженное, соединяясь с лелеемым.

И тогда Спок понял, что такое быть _целым._

Слияние длилось немногим дольше, чем несколько секунд, но, разрывая контакт, Споку казалось, что он выныривает из глубины бездны — долго, тягуче, почти мучительно. Он моргнул, приходя в себя, и уже через мгновение метнулся через комнату, точно зная, что нужно делать. Спок выдернул из ящика гипошприц и, упав на колени, твердой рукой прижал его к отекшей шее, вкалывая нужную дозу.

Тело человека содрогнулось, грудь поднялась, чтобы наконец-то сделать первый, прерывистый, но полный вдох. Спок приподнял его, чтобы положить светловолосую голову себе на колени.

— Всё хорошо, — шепнул он, легко касаясь влажных от пота висков. — Всё будет хорошо, Джим.

* * *

Все время, пока отек спадал, Спок баюкал человека на коленях, обессиленно прислонившись спиной к кровати. В его голове не было ни единой мысли, он бездумно гладил его волосы, позволяя себе при помощи контактной телепатии прислушиваться к состоянию человека. Когда тот наконец попытался приподняться, он помог ему сесть и принес воды. Но тот, приняв стакан, поднял на него глаза — такие же пронзительные и ясные, как и раньше. Спок не смог справиться со вспышкой облегчения при виде этого уже такого знакомого взгляда.

— Джим, значит, — повторил человек медленно, и Спок застыл. До этого момента он не был уверен, что человек помнил, как он назвал его.

— Да, — тихо ответил он, размышляя, какие вопросы последуют за этим. И сможет ли он на них ответить.

Джим принялся пить, не отводя от него глаз. Допив, он вытер рот рукой и устало откинулся на кровать. Спок, на мгновение помедлив, опустился на пол рядом с ним, надеясь, что не видя этот взгляд, ему будет проще.

Но Джим молчал, водя пальцем по краешку стакана. Спок следил за его пальцами, лениво вспоминая, как они ощущались в его ладони. Наконец, когда молчание стало совсем невыносимым, Джим заговорил:

— И что, ты не спросишь меня?

Спок чуть повернул голову, чтобы видеть это мокрое пятно, проступившее на футболке, упрямо сжатый рот, вздернутый нос. Но не глаза.

— Мне кажется, право на вопросы имеешь здесь ты, а не я, — сказал Спок тихо.

— Почему? — быстро спросил Джим.

— Это я вломился в твой разум, а не ты в мой.

— Не то чтобы ты такой первый.

Спок вздрогнул.

— У тебя был мелдинг раньше?

Джим дернул плечом.

— Я регулярно хожу к целителю разума.

Это было… неожиданно. Сам Спок никогда не проходил терапию разума, но он знал, что она представляла из себя. Вулканец соединялся разумом с целителем, и присутствие гармоничного, здорового сознания заземляло, помогало находящемуся в дистрессе вулканцу обрести равновесие, пережить боль, разобраться в своих страхах и сомнениях. Он не знал, что подобная терапия подходила и для землян.

— Т’Релл замечательная, — продолжил Джим, — но мелдинг с Сареком был более… дружеским, что ли.

До этой минуты Спок думал, что у него уже не было сил удивляться, но он ошибся. Он выпрямился, глядя на Джима во все глаза.

— Ты был в мелдинге с моим отцом, — повторил он неверяще.

Джим чуть повернулся к нему.

— Да, — просто сказал он. — Вот поэтому я знаю, что ты ошибался насчет…

— Не говори мне, — быстро вклинился Спок.

— Но я…

— Нет, Джим. Всё, что ты видел в чужом разуме, — это личное. Ты не имеешь права рассказывать мне, это строжайшее табу, — произнес Спок настойчиво.

Он… жаждал знать, что Джим хотел сказать ему. Спок не был в мелдинге со своим отцом много лет и скучал по семейному единению, но он не мог позволить своему любопытству и тоске нарушить приватность Сарека. Он не допустит этого.

Он увидел, как Джим задумчиво закусил губу.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился он. — Как скажешь. Но вот что я тебе скажу — ни один мелдинг до этого не был похож на то, что только что произошло.

Вот в это Спок охотно готов был поверить.

— У меня нет ответа, — сознался он, глядя на свои ладони. — Я никогда такого не испытывал. Мои телепатические способности сильны, но я никогда не инициировал такое… полное слияние за короткий срок. Моя догадка… — Он заколебался. — Возможно, наши разумы обладают необычайной совместимостью.

— И что это значит?

Спок просто пожал плечами, не зная, как объяснить то, что едва понимал сам.

— Вулканцы, — вздохнул Джим. — Вы считаете себя такими прямолинейными, но я не знаю расы, у которой было бы больше загадок, чем у вас.

— Ну, — произнес Спок, чувствуя, как в груди искрится смех, — в таком случае, ты вписался сюда как нельзя лучше.

— Разве я настолько прямолинеен?

— Компенсируешь загадками.

— И то правда, — со вздохом согласился Джим. Помолчал. — Что ты видел у меня в голове?

Спок заговорил, очень тщательно подбирая слова:

— В первую очередь я искал причину твоего состояния и как помочь. Всё остальное как будто промелькнуло.

— Если для тебя это ощущалось так же, как для меня, то… я как будто увидел всё, но на долю секунду, — подхватил Джим.

Он кивнул.

— Я не видел ничего конкретного, ни мыслей, ни воспоминаний, лишь… тебя, — неловко сказал Спок. — И поэтому я знал, как помочь. И твое имя.

Джим тяжело сглотнул.

— Так ты не спросишь? — повторил он упрямо.

Спок медленно покачал головой.

— Не сейчас, — сказал он. Ему ужасно хотелось услышать историю Джима, но он не хотел терять его доверие своей настойчивостью. Судя по тому, какой благодарный взгляд бросил на него Джим, это был правильный выбор. — Я не думаю, что это лучшее время. Но что бы мне хотелось узнать, так это причину твоей аллергической реакции.

Джим фыркнул и поддел рукав майки. На предплечье у локтя красовалась большая шишка.

— Я не успел разглядеть эту паршивку, но это было похоже на пчелу-убийцу. Понятия не имею, как её занесло в мою комнату.

— Наверное, это была пустынная красная пчела, — машинально отозвался Спок.

— Да мне всё равно. Из-за неё я почти полтора часа мечтал о быстрой смерти… или уколе гипо, — быстро исправился он, заметив выражение лица Спока. — Спасибо тебе за это, кстати. Не знаю, где бы я был без тебя.

Спок не хотел об этом думать. Он просто _отказывался._

— Ну… — сказал Джим наконец, — раз уж мы здесь, то как насчет партии-другой?

* * *

— Ещё раз, — потребовал Спок на следующий день.

Они снова были у Джима, договорившись встретиться у Спока в выходной.

Джим на это только захохотал.

— Спок, тебе уже пора сдаться, — дразняще сказал он. — Сегодня просто не твой день.

Джим аккуратно поправил чуть сползший с локтя успокаивающий компресс, который Спок наложил ему, едва переступив порог комнаты. Заметив его взгляд, он беспечно пожал плечами.

— Мне не впервой, — небрежно сказал он, из-за чего Спок бросил на него быстрый взгляд. — А вот ты, похоже, сам не очень-то смиряешься с поражением.

— Я не… понимаю, — произнес Спок озадаченно. — Почему твоя тактика настолько изменилась?

Внезапно он прищурился.

— Это из-за мелдинга? — спросил он подозрительно. — Ты понял ход моего мышления?

Джим лукаво усмехнулся.

— Я, конечно, польщен, что ты воображаешь меня таким мастером телепатии, — серьезно сказал он. — Но нет, дело не в этом.

— Но тогда… — медленно начал Спок, затем остановился. — Ты поддавался мне.

— Не совсем, — сознался Джим. Вид у него был слегка виноватый. — Сначала я правда не мог с тобой тягаться. Потом… Я изучал то, как ты играешь. Ну и…

Он неловко потер шею.

— Не все любят, когда их обыгрывают.

Спок уставился на него, испытывая в равной степени восхищение и изумление.

— Ты хотел мне понравиться? — спросил он.

— Я… просто хотел играть с тобой, вот и все, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд.

У Спока потеплело в груди, и он, не доверяя голосу, стал расставлять фигуры для еще одной партии. Джим без слов присоединился к нему, расставляя крошечные фигурки дорожного набора по местам. Эта была чуть ли ни единственная личная вещь в небольшой комнате.

Спок как раз собирался сделать первый ход, когда падд на столе зазвонил. Джим вскинулся, бросился к нему, но затем в нерешительности замер, оглянувшись на Спока. Тот немедленно отреагировал, начиная собираться, но Джим, явно приняв какое-то решение, махнул ему рукой. Спок замер, не зная, как поступить.

— Джим? — раздался из динамиков энергичный женский голос сквозь помехи.

— Привет, мам, — сказал Джим тепло, глядя в экран. — А связь сегодня не такая паршивая, как всегда. Ты даже не очень пикселишь.

Женщина рассмеялась, и Джим присел на кровать, опуская падд на колени. Спок сидел ближе к краю кровати, и экран ему был не виден — он смотрел только на Джима, сидящего к нему вполоборота.

— Как твой укус? Больше приступов не было? — тут же раздался встревоженный голос. — Наклонись к экрану поближе, я тебя плохо вижу.

— Мам, все со мной в порядке! — тут же отозвался он, но послушно приподнял падд на коленях. — Спок даже наложил мне компресс.

— Ах ну если _Спо-о-ок…_ — протянул динамик. Джим чуть-чуть покраснел и бросил взгляд вбок.

— Он тут, кстати, — пробормотал он, нелогично понижая голос. Спок отвел взгляд, изучая ногти.

Секунду динамик молчал.

— Я рада, что у тебя здесь появился друг, — сказала женщина необычайно мягким голосом, и Спок застыл. — И раз уж так, я жду, что ты нас представишь.

Издав тяжелый вздох, Джим придвинулся ближе. Спок мгновенно выпрямился, не зная, как еще произвести благоприятное впечатление на мать своего… друга.

С экрана на него смотрела красивая женщина примерно одного с его матерью возраста. У неё были короткие светлые волосы, уверенная осанка, которую подчеркивал военный мундир, и очень, очень усталое лицо. Судя по тому, насколько плохой была связь, сигнал шел откуда-то издалека.

— Мам, это Спок. Спок, это моя мать, капитан Вайнона Кирк.

— Приветствую, — сказал Спок первым, раскрывая ладонь в та’але, пока его не накрыло осознанием. Капитан… Кирк?..

— Рада знакомству и с тобой, Спок, — произнесла она, не давая ему времени остановиться на этом. — А ты не похож на Сарека, — заявила она прямолинейно.

Спок моргнул. В его окружении остались люди, которые не были бы знакомы с его отцом?

— Мам! — укоризненно остановил её Джим.

— Прости, прости, Джимми, — примирительно сказала она. — Ты же знаешь меня. — Она снова направила на Спока свой решительный взгляд. — Твой отец — достойный человек. Федерации нужны такие, как он, и судя по тому, что рассказал мне Джим, ты идешь по его стопам. — Спока вздрогнул от неясной смеси удовольствия и несогласия, обжегшей его нутро.

Секунду женщина смотрела прямо на него, затем устало улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, что спас моего сына. Если бы не твое неравнодушие… — Она прикрыла глаза и не стала договаривать.

Не зная, что на это сказать, Спок коротко кивнул, принимая ее благодарность. По всей видимости, капитана это удовлетворило, и она обратила взгляд на сына.

— Мне скоро пора, Джимми, сегодня я не смогу поговорить с тобой больше. Я на Глубоком Космосе 5, и в следующий раз выйду на связь неизвестно когда. Ближайшие недели я буду на полулегальном торговом корабле, так что мне придется постараться, чтобы прислать тебе весточку.

— Прямо как в старые-добрые, — вздохнул Джим с ностальгией.

— Именно так. Будешь писать брату, передавай, что мама его целует, у меня уже нет времени связаться с ним.

— Сэм ненавидит все эти нежности, — сморщил нос Джим.

— А я знаю, — подмигнула капитан. — Пока, Спок! Береги себя, Джим, слышишь? Я совсем скоро уже вернусь к тебе!

— Да, да! Пока, мам!

Связь прервалась, и несколько секунд они оба молчали.

— Мама как всегда, — проворчал Джим немного неловко, откладывая падд.

— Она — капитан Кирк? Та самая? — выпалил Спок.

— Да-да, — закатил глаза Джим. — Жена того самого…

— Нет, я не об этом, — перебил его Спок. — Хотя твой отец, безусловно, является героем, я должен признаться, что мой… интерес касался именно твоей матери. Её деятельность в разведке и военных кампаниях совершенно исключительна.

Джим вытаращил глаза.

— Да почти все её операции секретны, ты вообще не должен был знать о ней ничего!

Спок неуютно заёрзал.

— Полагаю, в том, чтобы быть сыном дипломата, есть свои плюсы, — уклончиво сказал он.

— Это ты так дипломатично признался, что хакнул папины архивы? — уточнил Джим. Его глаза горели восторгом. — Я так и знал, что не ошибся в тебе.

В этой ситуации оставалось только гордо промолчать, но Джим не обратил на это внимание.

— Моя мама — настоящий боец, — тихо сказал Джим. — Все думают, что она только пользуется папиным именем и ездит на мероприятия как почтенная вдова, но никто даже не представляет, что она такое. В детстве мы с братом почти три года прожили на «Гарраге» — это исследовательское судно, так что многие на борту были с семьями — и ты бы видел её за работой. Это было просто… — не найдя слов, Джим беспомощно раскинул руки. — Вау. Вот когда мы подросли, тогда-то все в Звездном Флоте начали понимать, что она может буквально всё. Однажды она вернулась домой с миссии со шрамами на левой руке, — ей в плену отрубили четыре из пяти пальцев, пока к ней не подоспела подмога. А она не сказала врагу ни словечка. Зато пока врач пришивал ей пальцы обратно, она, говорят, ругалась так, что у андорианцев на соседних койках антенны вяли.

Не в силах сдержать восхищение, Спок покачал головой. Джим раздулся от гордости за мать — ему явно нечасто удавалось поговорить о ней.

Спок хотел узнать о капитане больше, но не мог удержаться…

— Ты из-за неё оказался здесь, под чужим именем? — тихо спросил Спок. — Из-за её прикрытия?

Джим замер, на секунду закрыл глаза.

— Нет, — глухо сказал он. Потом встрепенулся. — Точнее, да, но всё… непросто. Но она ни в чем не виновата, — он сглотнул. — Она не хотела, чтобы всё случилось так. Никто не хотел.

Он судорожно вздохнул.

— Хотя не удивлюсь, если мой дядя злорадствует сейчас, — сипло, с перекошенным лицом сказал он. — Брат моего отца — тот еще урод. Он всегда завидовал моему отцу, что не мешало ему гулять на деньги от выплат за его смерть, забивая на племянников. Мы оставались с ним в доме, пока мама уезжала в командировки, но как только Сэм уехал в университет, он сплавил меня на…

Голос Джима внезапно пропал. Он молчал так долго, что Спок стал тревожиться за него.

— Но мама ничего не знала, — продолжил Джим хрипло. В рассказе явно был пропущен огромный кусок, но Спок не собирался спрашивать об этом. Он и так переусердствовал со своим любопытством. — Она была под таким глубоким прикрытием, что твой отец еле смог связаться с ней, чтобы сказать, что меня надо забрать. Как только она смогла передать миссию другому оперативнику, она попутками стала пересекать галактику за галактикой, чтобы добраться ко мне.

Джим опустил голову, отворачивая своё лицо от взгляда Спока.

— Она удивительная, — сказал Спок совершенно искренне.

Тот кивнул, всё также не глядя на него. На несколько минут повисло молчание, которое нарушалось только дыханием Джима. Судя по тому, как размеренно он дышал, человек пытался взять себя в руки, считая выдохи и вдохи.

Затем он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Спока. Синева его радужки казалась почти электрической, настолько пронзительным был его взгляд.

— Ты уже догадался, что случилось, верно, — сказал он невыразительно. Его голос по-юношески сломался на середине фразы, но взгляд остался всё таким же непоколебимым, сухие глаза горели страшным огнем. — Не можешь не знать, где был твой отец, где я мог его встретить.

И Спок медленно кивнул, не говоря ни слова.

Этого и не требовалось.

* * *

Вид человека и вулканца за одним столиком совсем перестал быть странным для Первой Гимназии Западного Ши’кара. Они с Джимом теперь проводили вместе почти все свободное время в школе. За время обеда они успевали сыграть партию в шахматы, поставив набор прямо между подносами — или, если не было настроения для игры, обсудить что угодно, начиная от программирования (к которому они оба питали страсть) до литературы. В какой-то момент Спок, понизив голос, признался, что он однажды набрал имя «Джаспер Каллен» в поисковик, что повлекло за собой неприятные последствия.

Джим ужасно развеселился.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, дай угадаю. Ты наткнулся на одну приснопамятную сагу двадцать первого века?

— Я читал её на протяжении трех дней, — подтвердил Спок с легким отвращением.

— Для того, — здесь Джим выразительно указал на него палочками, сжимая ими рисовый шарик. Спок проследил, как рисинки посыпались на поднос, и укоризненно вскинул брови. Джии послушно забросил шарик в рот и продолжил с набитым ртом, — и пфеднозначено. Чтобы моё липовое досье мешалось с фотографиями актеров. Как тебе книжка, кстати?

— Это было… познавательно.

— Переводя с вулканского на человеческий, «это было настолько ужасно, что я читал не отрываясь и потом словил жуткое литературное похмелье».

— Не знал, что такое существует.

— Еще как существует.

— Так или иначе, — дипломатично отозвался Спок, — подозреваю, что я просто не попадал в целевую аудиторию книги.

Джим просиял.

— О, ну раз тебя волнует именно это, то почитай «Вулканскую рабыню», — коварно порекомендовал он. — Абсолютный хит десятилетия. Написавший её бетазоид неплохо заработал на этом и сейчас выпускает целую серию, кажется, на подходе что-то про кардассианцев.

Спок с достоинством отказался.

Все перемены они тоже проводили вместе. Стоило прозвенеть звонку, как они укрывались в ближайшей нише и, не сговариваясь, садились так, чтобы едва-едва, но касаться друг друга. В такие моменты Джим тихим голосом рассказывал, как они с мамой и братом путешествовали по вселенной. Как они с матерью пытаются наладить отношения и как она старается звонить ему каждый день из самых дальних глубин космоса, чтобы хотя бы на минуту услышать его голос. Как он скучает по брату, который сейчас учится в серьезном университете, чтобы стать биологом, как он всегда мечтал. Как иногда он открывает дело своего отца и читает о его жизни, тоскуя по чему-то, чего он никогда не имел. Как он смотрит в небо и видит тысячи и тысячи неведомых планет, куда не ступала нога человека. А в ответ Спок говорил о том, как в дипломатических поездках своего отца они бывали в самых древних и сакральных местах разных рас и народов, прикасаясь к драгоценным страницам истории. Как тяжело ему было жить на Земле, где он не мог найти своего места среди сверстников, которым был бесконечно чужд. Как он не находит себе места сейчас, в окружении тех, кто никогда не примут его за равного. Как он перестал понимать отца и не смог перестать переживать за мать, чье здоровье совсем не такое крепкое, как у вулканцев. Как его завораживает свет далеких и близких звезд, таких ярких и ждущих своего открывателя, того, кто готов отправиться за последний рубеж.

Иногда Спок готов был поклясться, что голос Джима в его голове двоится, словно его повторяет неведомое эхо. Но от этого ему почему-то было не страшно, только очень легко. Когда Джим едва сжимал краешек его рукава в своей руке, задевая костяшками его ладонь, Споку казалось, что тот его понимает.

* * *

Они не так часто встречались после школы, потому что через день Джим ходил к Т’Релл, а остальное время старался проводить у себя в комнате, чтобы не пропустить звонки от матери и брата.

Но всё-таки, поскольку он обещал Аманде привести Джима в гости, Спок смог уговорить его выйти. В первый его визит Аманда хлопотала над ними, отчего Джим снова отчаянно алел щеками, но в последующие разы уже не делала из этого события, заметив, как это смущает их гостя. После этого Джим был уже гораздо спокойнее и свободнее, и они вместе занимались учебой или смотрели фильмы, поскольку, как утверждал Джим, в познаниях Спока в кинематографе имелись серьезные пробелы.

Сегодня, заметив их, Аманда только махнула им рукой, не снимая наушников и что-то остервенело печатая за консолью в гостиной. На экране были развернуты спектрограммы и другие какие-то непонятные графики и таблицы.

— Это она работает над универсальным переводчиком? — благоговейно спросил Джим шепотом. — Она не оставила работу над ним?

— Она часто привлекается как один из ведущих экспертов, — ответил Спок с удовлетворением. Он жестом велел Джиму идти за ним. — Кроме того, она продолжает работать над его усовершенствованием.

— Я читал её статьи, когда учил вулканский, — признался Джим, следуя за Споком по коридору к его комнате.

— Твой акцент похож на её.

Эта реплика породила двухчасовой спор об акцентах и диалектах вулканского языка, пока в дверь комнаты не заглянула Аманда.

— Судя по тому, что я только что услышала, ребята, вас хоть завтра стажерами ко мне в центр бери, — подмигнула она, затем посерьезнела. — Джим, только что вернулся Сарек. Он хочет поговорить с тобой у себя в кабинете.

Они с Джимом вскочили одновременно — и остановились, глядя друг на друга. Затем Джим сцепил челюсть и быстро вышел из комнаты, неловко проскользнув мимо стоящей в дверях Аманды. Спок уставился в пол, разрываясь между желанием броситься вслед за Джимом и… и…

— Спок, — тихо позвала его мать, и он неохотно повернулся к ней, — пойдем, еще раз покажешь мне, как заваривается этот твой особенный чай.

— Это не так уж сложно, — слегка ворчливо заметил он, но послушно отправился на кухню, не отстраняясь, когда мать приобняла его за бок.

— Ну да, всего лишь пятнадцать простых шагов, — хмыкнула она.

— Не пятнадцать, а восемь.

Он успел проделать всего три ступени заваривания пряного чая шох-кор, когда почувствовал вспышку безумной ярости. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не выронить чайник, вместо этого с громким стуком опустив его на столешницу. Секунду он в полном оцепенении смотрел на свои дрожащие ладони, и только затем понял.

Ярость принадлежала не ему.

Он метнулся из комнаты, быстрым шагом пересек комнату и ладонью ударил по кнопке у двери. Створки распахнулись сразу, и едва переступив порог, Спок едва не столкнулся с Джимом, который явно собирался вихрем вылететь из комнаты. Машинально схватив его за плечи, Спок заглянул в синие глаза. И, увидев там ужас и боль — так много боли, он невольно приподнял руку, потянувшись — желая — надеясь…

Джим отшатнулся от него.

— Нет, — прохрипел он. — Это только моё!

И, протиснувшись мимо него, исчез в коридоре.

Спок в полном ужасе уронил ладонь, не понимая, что на него нашло. Он совершенно не контролировал себя. Он чуть было не инициировал ментальный контакт — _опять,_ только на этот раз не имея никакого оправдания, кроме своего смятения.

Внезапно на его плечо опустилась тяжелая рука. Спок вздрогнул и поднял глаза.

Сарек стоял прямо перед ним и смотрел ему в лицо. Но вопреки ожиданиям, в его взгляде не было осуждения. Отец сделал глубокий вдох и так же медленно выдохнул. Мгновение помедлив, Спок присоединился к ритму его дыхания, центрируясь через размеренный ритм и теплую руку на своем плече. Долгие минуты в комнате слышалось только их дыхание.

За все это время Сарек не сказал ни слова, но его присутствие, такое непривычно близкое, сказало больше, чем все их разговоры за последние годы. В конце концов Спок благодарно кивнул ему и сделал мягкий шаг назад.

Ему нужно было быть рядом с Джимом.

Тот нашелся в коридоре. Он сидел на полу у входной двери, свернувшись в калачик, и прижимался к Аманде, которая обхватила его обеими руками и баюкала, покачиваясь взад и вперед. Плечи Джима вздрагивали, а она что-то проговаривала мягким голосом. Несколько секунд Спок смотрел на них, затем тихо вошел в кухню и какое-то время просто стоял, не зная, что делать. На поверхности стола всё еще лежали принадлежности для заваривания шох-кора, и Спок, вылив предыдущую заварку, принялся за процесс заново.

Многие минуты спустя, когда чай был готов, Спок сервировал поднос, вышел в коридор и, увидев, что там уже никого не было, начал свой поиск.

Джим обнаружился почти сразу — не в гостиной, но в соседней от неё небольшой комнате, где удобно было читать. В ней был только стол, угловой диван и большое окно, к которому и был обращен Джим. Он смотрел на клубящиеся вдалеке темные тучи и даже не повернулся к Споку, когда тот стал расставлять чашки на столе.

Закончив, Спок на секунду замер, затем поднял чашку и вложил её Джиму в руку, опускаясь на диван рядом. Джим взял её и, похоже, только тогда смог оторвать взгляд из одной точки, которую он сверлил.

Через касание Спок уловил тень состояния его друга — Джим был выжат до последней капли. У него совсем не осталось сил, только боль.

— Выпей чаю, — мягко сказал Спок, и Джим послушно поднял чашку к губам. Ещё раз. И ещё.

Так они сидели, в молчании, и медленно пили чай. В конце концов Джим осушил чашку до дна и обессиленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Его плечо было совсем рядом с плечом Стока, и когда они соприкоснулись, тело Джима обмякло, теряя опору. Его голова опустилась Споку на плечо, и тот тут же обхватил Джима за пояс. Некоторое время Джим просто дышал, уткнувшись в него лбом.

— Всё началось так незаметно, знаешь, — негромко начал он. Его голос звучал приглушенно, но каждое слово воспринималось Споком так отчетливо, будто его выжигали прямо на коже. — Почта закрылась — проблемы с насекомыми. Перебои со связью — все дело в погоде. Задержки поставок еды — недобросовестные работники. Или еще что-нибудь. И ещё что-нибудь. Ты в это веришь, не задумываешься даже, пока не замечаешь шепотки. Шепотки, шепотки, постоянные тихие споры между теми, кто ближе к губернатору — администрация, совет, комитет. Споры в зданиях, в магазинах, на улицах, у задних входов. А потом некоторые из тех, кто спорил, исчезают — совершенно бесследно. И шепотки заканчиваются, остаются только улыбки и заверения, от которых тебе становится только страшнее.

Спок слушал.

— Потом начали пустеть полки в магазинах. В каждый дом теперь ходили люди — те самые, незнакомые, которые уже ни с кем не спорят. Только задают вопросы под видом «стандартной проверки». Сколько вам лет. Как у вас со здоровьем. Какая у вас зарплата. Сколько у вас запасов еды. Сколько… — его голос дрогнул, — сколько у вас детей.

— Потом начал гаснуть свет. На каждой улице начали темнеть окна. Сначала их было немного, но чем больше их становилось, тем тише становилось на улицах. Днем все теперь говорить вполголоса, а ночью было тихо, так тихо, что можно было бы услышать, как улицу перебегают мыши. Когда они еще были.

— А потом… а потом заговорил _он,_ — в голос Джима медленно просачивался горький яд. — Наш любимый губернатор Кодос. Наш беззаветный служитель народа, не ищущий ни славы, ни власти. Наш скромный Кодос, который запрещал снимать себя и выкупал все видео и фото с собой, как в каком-то гребанном «Молодом Папе».

Спок понятия не имел, на что ссылался Джим, но он не смел и подумать, чтобы прервать его.

— Мы знали только его голос. И что за голос это был! Глубокий, звучный и вдохновенный, умеющий зажечь сердца людей на труд и служение. Драматизма в нем было на весь хренов шекспировский театр.

Голос Джима охрип, и он сам потянулся за новой чашкой. Спок помог ему, и после они свернулись на диване, прижимаясь друг к другу еще теснее, чем раньше.

— Грибок, уничтоживший наши посевы, это вовсе не несчастье, говорил он. Нет, это лакмусовая бумажка для всех нас, чтобы определить достойнейших, найти лучших. В эти трудные часы, говорил он, мы должны сплотиться. Мы должны быть жертвенными и благородными, мы должны дать жить тем, кто воплотит все наши надежды. И только они достойны ресурсов и помощи, — голос Джима задеревенел. — Он разделил нас на две половины. И сказал, что у него всё учтено — кто в списке лучших, а кто... нет. И мы все должны принять нашу роль смиренно и с благодарностью.

— Но была загвоздка, — невесело ухмыльнулся Джим. — И это был я. Видишь ли, они никак не могли решить, что со мной делать. Я соответствовал всем идеальным стандартам губернатора, цитирую — светловолосый, светлоглазый, развитый физически, одаренный интеллектуально. И, как назло, с хреновой тучей аллергий. Любого другого с таким недостатком мигом бы записали в другой список. И… и записывали.

Джим справился с дрожью и продолжил:

— Но это было только полбеды. Они знали, кто моя мать, знали о её влиянии и связях, и никак не могли решить, как будет безопаснее — избавиться от меня, как будто бы меня тут и не было, или, наоборот, сдувать с меня пылинки.

Он сглотнул.

— Они никак не могли принять решение. В конце концов, уже в самом разгаре всего этого безумия — казней, восстания, голода... меня изловили и отвели в его дом, чтобы Кодос решил сам. И о, он не торопился с решением. Он приходил в комнату, где меня держали, и долго разговаривал. Какие высокие материи занимали его, ты бы знал! В нём умер настоящий философ. От души надеюсь, что в мучениях.

— Мне кажется, я единственный в колонии, кто хоть как-то знал его. Он по-своему привязался ко мне, понимаешь? И хотя он морил меня голодом так же, как других, мне кажется, он все же хотел, чтобы я выжил. Его даже не заботила моя ненависть. Она _забавляла_ его.

По большей части Споку удавалось справляться с эмоциями, но здесь он прижал Джима к себе еще плотнее. Тот не сопротивлялся — казалось, он вообще этого не заметил, он был где-то не здесь, где-то очень далеко.

— В его доме нас было девятеро. Видишь ли, из четырех тысяч в его списке достойных, на жизнь были обречены только девять детей. Кодос считал, что целесообразнее оставлять в живых молодых и сильных людей, которые уже сформировались как достойные члены общества. А что вырастет из детей, неизвестно никому. Поэтому дети остались только самые лучшие — самые красивые, самые талантливые. Остальные…

Голос Джима оборвался. Он долго молчал.

— Это была его самая большая ошибка, — наконец сказал он. — Он относился к нам, как к умным зверькам. Недооценил нас. И мы погубили всё.

— Кодос держал других детей отдельно от меня — то ли всё ещё решал, что со мной делать, то ли хотел говорить со мной наедине в любое время дня и ночи — не знаю. Другие дети сначала не знали обо мне. Они просто искали способ сбежать, и в одну из своих ночных вылазок наткнулись на мою камеру.

— В конце концов мы придумали план. Мы передумали бежать. Нам нужно было, чтобы он продолжал думать, что его дом совершенно неприступен. Мы подготовили отходной путь и ждали. Ждали, пока я взломаю его центр связи и вызову помощь. Я был из детей самым старшим и лучше всего разбирался в технике. Каждую ночь они прикрывали меня, пока я работал — иногда по несколько часов за ночь, а иногда нам удавалось выкроить только несколько минут, если его люди или он сам показывались на горизонте. Что творилось в это время в колонии…

Джим опять замолчал.

— В конце концов мне удалось связаться с кораблем, — сказал он сипло. — Тем самым, на котором был твой отец.

Он замер.

— И меня застукали, — шепнул Джим.

Спок обхватил его обеими руками, чувствуя, как тот беззвучно вздрагивает в его объятиях. Но через какое-то когда Джим вновь заговорил, в его голосе не было слез. Только усталость.

— Я узнал потом, что другие дети успели уйти. Все эти дни, пока к нам шли на помощь, они укрывались в лесах. И эта мысль помогала мне потом выбраться из своей головы, тогда, когда я был в больнице, когда твой отец помогал мне снова понять, где я. Кто я.

— Они потом писали мне, знаешь? Те письма, которые ты принес мне тогда. Они так боялись, что я думаю, что они бросили меня. У меня сердце разрывалось, когда я читал, что мне написал Кевин. Ему всего семь лет, господи боже мой.

Джим прерывисто вздохнул, прижимаясь лбом к горлу Спока. Открыл рот, сглотнул, снова замолчал. Он явно хотел что-то сказать и не мог.

Наконец сказал:

— Кодос мёртв.

Почувствовав, как Спок непонимающе замер, он вздохнул:

— Сарек сегодня сказал мне, что Кодос мёртв. Так заключила комиссия, изучив обгорелые останки на руинах его особняка, — он помедлил; впервые Спок почувствовал исходящую от него неуверенность.

Наконец он решился.

— «Глупцы те, кто верят в очищение огнем. Огонь оставляет за собой лишь пепел и смерть, и никакой чистоты», — процедил Джим, роняя каждое слово, будто камень. — «А я служу чистоте и возрождению, жажду их свежего и холодного дыхания, в котором душа возвышается». Вот что он сказал мне тогда. Он ненавидел кремацию, Спок. Он верил в крио-камеры и желал после смерти оказаться именно в ней. Он не допустил бы этого.

Джим отстранился от него, глядя прямо в глаза.

— Ты веришь мне? — спросил он едва слышно. — Ты веришь, что я не сошел с ума? Что он жив?

И Спок без колебаний ответил:

— Я верю тебе.

Они до позднего вечера говорили о Тарсусе. Теперь, когда дамбу прорвало, Джим вспоминал всё больше и больше подробностей, одну ужаснее другой, и принимал немногословную, но искреннюю поддержку Спока. Они вполголоса обсуждали, что делать Джиму, как защитить себя, как изобличить Кодоса — особенно если учесть, что Джим был единственным, кто знал его в лицо. К моменту, когда показались первые лучи рассвета, они перебрали десятки вариантов.

В какой-то момент они, не сговариваясь, сбросили обувь и свернулись на диване, укрывшись лежащим там пледом. Измученный, Джим наконец замолчал, просто прижимаясь к Споку как можно ближе.

Они оба были уже на грани сна, когда Джим вдруг сказал хрипло:

— Знаешь, о чем я обычно думаю перед сном?

Спок издал вопросительный звук.

— У меня аллергия на этот хренов грибок, — он помолчал. — Я должен был умереть ещё тогда, задолго до всего.

— Но ты не умер, — пробормотал Спок ему в макушку, чувствуя, как дрожит его сердце.

Джим отозвался не сразу.

— Но я не умер, — повторил он так, как будто не знал, что с этим делать.

Спок обхватил его затылок рукой, пропустил между пальцев его волосы, пригладил их, не зная, как выразить эту бесконечную нежность в своей груди.

— Может быть, это не так уж и плохо, — пробормотал Джим сонно и наконец расслабился.

Он уснул.

Спок почувствовал отголосок его зарождающегося сна — тишина и тепло, в которых он медленно качался, как на волнах, и медленно выдохнул.

Когда-нибудь, пообещал себе Спок. Когда-нибудь он услышит от Джима это без тени сомнения, без капли колебания.

Джим будет счастлив. Спок сделает для этого всё.

* * *

— Значит, всё, — сказал Джим наконец.

Они стояли под вулканскими солнцами, одно из которых как раз достигло зенита. Джим отчаянно щурился и моргал. Спок подозревал, что не только от яркого света.

— Это не конец, — сказал Спок с уверенностью, которую не чувствовал, но которую желал вселить Джиму. Тот фыркнул и толкнул его плечом.

— Ой, да прекрати, — сказал он и снова моргнул. — Я не говорил, что это конец. Я сказал, что «всё». Это совершенно разные вещи.

Спок тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты понял, что я имею в виду, — укоризненно сказал он.

Джим кивнул и отвел взгляд. Они оба посмотрели на то, как поодаль разговаривают их родители. Аманда что-то говорила Вайноне, которая кивала, напряженно слушая её. Сарек стоял рядом молча. Его рука была сцеплена с рукой жены, и Спок с неловкостью отвел взгляд. В последнее время этот вид ему был не в новинку, но он всё равно смущал его. Но и… вдохновлял.

Он снова перевел взгляд на Джима, который мягкими глазами смотрел на свою мать.

— Кажется, они заканчивают разговор, — пробормотал он. — Мы скоро полетим. Хочешь посмотреть шаттл?

— Хочу, — согласился Спок.

Они забрались в ультрасовременное, компактное судно причудливой конструкции. Откуда Вайнона его достала, не знал никто. По-моему, она сама была не уверена, что не помешало ей поставить на нём неофициальный рекорд скорости для безварповых судов. Во всяком случае, так утверждала она, а спорить с ней никто не решился.

Джим завел его в крошечный отсек, по пути болтая о характеристиках корабля. Спок шел вслед за ним и машинально отвечал ему, не в силах сымитировать искренний интерес. На его груди лежал тяжелый груз предстоящий разлуки.

Наконец они остановились, и Джим медленно повернулся к нему.

В его ярких глазах читался вопрос, на который у него был ответ.

Даже несколько, но не все из них Джим готов был услышать.

Спок собирался ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

— То, что мы расстаемся, не значит, что я не буду вместе с тобой, — сказал Спок. — Моими мыслями и душой я всегда буду рядом.

— Да, но… — начал Джим и остановился. — Это так… странно. Я хочу улететь с этой планеты далеко-далеко, но в то же время… не хочу.

— Так и должно быть, Джим, — ответил Спок просто. Он качнулся и прижался лбом к его лбу, и Джим закрыл глаза. — У нас было время. И будет еще. Но не сейчас.

— Я чувствую, — сказал Джим; в его голосе звучала улыбка. — Чувствую, что ты правда так думаешь.

— Видишь, — пробормотал Спок, — я прямо здесь.

Он не открывал глаза, подозревая, что тогда сделает что-то, для чего пока еще было не время.

Они разорвали контакт только тогда, когда услышали, как в шаттл запрыгнула Вайнона. Через секунду она просунула голову в каюту:

— Готовность три минуты, я запускаю двигатели, — и исчезла, не дожидаясь ответа. Ей было незачем, потому что со Споком она уже обнялась десятью минутами раньше. Теперь из режима благодарной матери она перешла в режим офицера, перед которым стоит важная задача. Нарушать ее концентрацию было чревато.

Они медленно побрели к выходу. Спок спрыгнул на землю и оглянулся. Джим смотрел на него со смесью тоски и надежды.

— Мы не прощаемся, Джим, — сказал Спок и почувствовал, как уголки губ приподнимаются в ободряющей улыбке. И впервые без всякого сожаления не стал подавлять её.

Глаза Джима расширились от изумления, и в этот миг автоматическая дверь начала опускаться. В ответ на его неверие, Спок усмехнулся еще шире, собираясь полностью отрицать это при их следующей встрече.

В её неотвратимости он не сомневался.

Спок в последний раз взглянул в синие глаза, мелькнувшие на бледном лице в окошке иллюминатора, поднял руку в та’але, отвернулся и, не оглядываясь, пошел в сторону родителей. Когда он подошел к ним, Аманда притянула его к себе, прижалась поцелуем к его виску, Сарек опустил руку на плечо.

Они вместе смотрели, как от земли отрывается шаттл, исчезая в выси, не оставляя даже следа в раскаленных небесах.

Но Спок знал, что след остался там, где его нельзя увидеть или потрогать.

Эта нить обещала вывести его куда-то так далеко, куда он раньше боялся ступить.

Теперь ему было не страшно.

* * *

_Дорогой Спок!_

_Если ты читаешь это письмо, значит, где-то в твоей гостиной сейчас сидит коммандер Пайк и стесняется попросить твоего знаменитого вулканского чая, о котором нам соловьем разливался Джим. Будь добр, удовлетвори его любопытство — в Звездном флоте мы все так или иначе заложники этого похвального, но порой очень неуемного чувства._

_Наверное, ты удивлен, что держишь в руках настоящее бумажное письмо. Как ни странно, но даже в нашем веке это остается одним из самых надежных способов сохранить тайну — при наличии доверия к тому, с кем передаешь письмо. Командеру Пайку я доверяла свою жизнь — и не ошиблась._

_Ты тоже знаешь немало наших тайн, Спок, и я думаю, что заслуживаешь объяснений, почему Джим перестал писать тебе. Причина этому — я. Джиму предстоит давать показания в суде против виновных в катастрофе на Тарсусе. Ни я, ни Джим не хотим, чтобы о его присутствии в колонии во время трагедии стало известно общественности, потому что ты не хуже нас знаешь, что Кодос жив и неизвестно, что можно от него ждать. Самое меньшее, что можно сделать для безопасности моего сына — это утаить все подробности от широкой огласки. Поэтому заседания будут проходить в закрытом порядке. Однако риск того, что пресса докопается до Джима, всё ещё велик. Наши адвокаты пришли к выводу, что пользоваться любыми технологиями для переписки с другими жертвами и друзьями в ближайшее время чревато утечкой. Даже если вы не будете говорить о катастрофе, кто-нибудь обязательно спросит, откуда Кирк знает сына вулканского дипломата, который был вовлечен в события на Тарсусе. И найдет ответы._

_Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что не должен искать связи с ним, Спок. Ближайший год или два — точно._

_И я уверена, что вы найдете способ обойти мой запрет. Если ты так же талантлив в программировании, как мой сын, то ни Звездный флот, ни сама Федерация не смогут остановить вас. Поэтому ближайшие полгода я не доверю Джиму ничего, что хоть как-то можно запрограммировать, пересобрать или взломать. В последний раз Джим умудрился отправить тебе сообщение с кофеварки, поэтому вся наша бытовая техника теперь выглядит так, будто ее достали из запасников музея, а на его школьных терминалах и падде стоит столько подпрограмм, блокирующих выход в интернет, сколько нет даже в самых секретных архивах разведки. Поверь мне, я знаю._

_Лишать его единственного за последние месяцы друга — жестоко, но есть вещи, которые должны быть сделаны. Я как мать — и как офицер Звездного Флота — должна принять на себя ответственность и сделать этот выбор, и я его делаю. Мне жаль, Спок. Но если ты так же привязан к моему сыну, как и он к тебе, думаю, ты вынесешь эту разлуку и останешься ему таким же хорошим другом, каким был и здесь, ни смотря ни на что._

_Я бесконечно ценю то, что ты сделал для него — что ты был рядом с ним, когда этого не мог никто. Сейчас мы, его семья, пытаемся быть ему опорой. Мне кажется, мы справляемся._

_Джим потихоньку привыкает к новой школе. Он всё так же много читает, только теперь бумажные книги. Он говорит мне, что ему нравится держать их в руках, чувствовать их вес и запах. Его новый психолог считает, что это заземляет его. Джим считает, что вулканская терапия разума делала это лучше, и они увлеченно дискутируют на эту тему. Сэм убежден, что через пару лет они опубликуют на этот счет монографию в соавторстве, а мне просто нравится, что Джим понемногу вспоминает, что он больше не один. И даже начинает чувствовать это._

_Я не думаю, что это было бы возможно без тебя. Во всяком случае, не так быстро. И я не знаю, что за связь свела вас двоих, но я уверена, что она тянется сквозь время и расстояние. Я верю в нее, Спок. И призываю верить вас двоих._

_Мне так же нелегко писать это письмо, как, думаю, тебе будет читать его. И если у тебя будут силы — а особенно, если нет — обратись за поддержкой к коммандеру Пайку. Он ответит на все твои вопросы и, я надеюсь, ты найдешь в нем такого же друга, каким стал сам для Джима._

_(Кроме того, Кристофер имеет в Звездном флоте репутацию человека, который способен затащить в Академию даже Горна. Он, однако, ещё не имел дела с вулканцами. Мне интересно, сработает ли это трюк с тобой? Признаюсь честно, мы с адмиралом Арчером заключили пари, но я не скажу тебе, на что поставила я. Поживем — увидим!)_

_Как бы то ни было, я прощаюсь с тобой. Мира и долгих лет тебе, где бы ты ни был и чтобы ты ни выбрал._

_Вайнона Кирк_

_P. S. В отличие от своего несовершеннолетнего сына, я знаю, что такое «пон фарр», поэтому его рассказ о том, что он пообещал быть с тобой в «твое время» очень впечатлил меня. Когда-нибудь тебе придется предоставить мне контекст, глядя мне прямо в глаза._

_Буду ждать встречи ;)_

* * *

Спок сбросил сумку на кровать, подошел к столу, аккуратно кладя комм на его исцарапанную поверхность. Стандартная комната общежития Академии Звездного флота была небольшой, но функциональной. На второй её половине уже царил бардак, и Спок подавил вздох. Судя по запчастям, которые находились в самых неожиданных местах комнаты, его сосед — Монтгомери Скотт, кажется, — будет весьма эксцентричным.

Почему-то Спока это совсем не тревожило.

Он подошел к окну и несколько секунд смотрел на залив, залитый медовым закатом. Погода Сан-Франциско была куда более холодной, чем на родном Вулкане, но в груди у него все равно было удивительно тепло.

Экран комма беззвучно вспыхнул.

В приложении шахмат горело одно непрочитанное сообщение.


End file.
